Finale
by SilverAndViper
Summary: Katniss and Peeta failed to end the Hunger Games. It is now the 120th Hunger Games and the competition is fiercer than ever. Who will come out on top? SYOT now closed!
1. Prologue

President Reed was in a meeting with the gamemakers. He sat at the head of the table, disinterestedly watching them discuss their ideas for the upcoming Games. The man fought the urge to sweep all their infuriating papers off the table. If he was this bored by listening to their ideas, then these gamemakers must be incompetent of entertaining the President's beloved Capitol. The President didn't care about the districts, he wasn't interested in listening to the gamemakers plan their deaths, but then he got a horrible, or to him a brilliant idea.

"Hey, listen up!" He yells across the table. The gamemakers' chatter silences, the President knows that he has their FULL attention. "I've been feeling old, and tired lately. Maybe one of you could take over?" All the gamemakers' eyes light up. The President knew that he'd get that reaction, which was what he wanted, to give them hope, only to crush it again.

"This only applies to the head gamemaker, the rest of you may leave now." When they don't move the President becomes annoyed.

"NOW!" He says with all force, intensity, and authority of an enraged and deranged man with too much power.

They all hurriedly pick up their papers, pencils, computers, and whatnot. They then flee out of the room like scared mice. The President then slowly smiles at the head gamemaker who is clearly nervous despite his poor attempts to hide it.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me, sir?" The Head gamemaker asks, trying to keep his voice from trembling too much and failing. The President clears his throat and then continues.

"I have a proposal for you." he says, sitting back in his chair. The Head Gamemaker steps forward, his eagerness leaking out of every pore in his body.

"What do I have to do?" The President smiles, although it doesn't reach his eyes. He beckons for the gamemaker to come closer, the eager man steps closer, leaning towards The President to hear the proposal.

"Your task is to ensure that specific people get chosen as mentors this year. The list will be sent to your office. Once you've ensured that those mentors are chosen you will be tasked with creating a circumstance that justifies having to send one mentor from each district into the arena. Which mentor doesn't matter, just make sure that one goes in. Should you manage to complete these tasks, I will abdicate my presidency and you will take my place. You are dismissed."

The gamekeeper nods respectfully to The President and retreats out of the meeting room. The President sits in silence for a moment before motioning to for an avox to come to him.

"Bring me the leader of the peacekeepers."

Moments later the peacekeeper general enters the room. He stands stiffly before The President, awaiting his orders.

"If the head gamekeeper completes his side of the deal, kill him."

The general doesn't even blink, he merely nods and marches out of the room when The President dismisses him. The President smiles to himself, sadistically amused at the little drama he's created for his entertainment.

"Happy Hunger Games…" The cackles of a madman echo down the halls long after their master stops.

**Hey guys! It's SilverandViper here. We're two authors, and we need your help with some characters. We have a list of characters needed for each district. If you want to place a character in the story leave us a review or PM us! Please tell us their district, age, name, physical appearance, and their personalities. No overpowered characters or superpowers. Also, tell us if you want your character to die early or later(If all you choose later then we have to make some of you early sorry).**

**List of Needed Characters **

**District 1- 2 tributes- 2 mentors**

**District 4-1 tribute**

**District 6- 2 tributes- 2 mentors**

**District 7- 2 tributes- 2 mentors**

**District 8- 2 tributes- 2 mentors**

**District 9- 2 tributes- 2 mentors**

**District 10- 2****trib****utes****2 mentors**

**District 11- 2 tributes- 2 mentors**

**District 12 - 2 tribsutes****2 mentors**

**Please try to follow this format:**

**Character Name:**

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Preferred District*:**

**Tribute or Mentor: **

**Personality:**

**Appearance: **

**Preferred Death Time*:**

***- This trait is not guaranteed if another user has already requested that trait they will be given that trait. It's first come first served.**


	2. Chapter 1- Mira

**6/15/3046**

**9:48 A.M.**

_Today is Reaping Day. Yet another set of tributes to mentor, another set of children to send to their death. Do I really care? The truthful answer is no. I don't really care if they live or die. I'm heartless, I know. Today we decide who gets to mentor the tributes, some part of me hopes that I get chosen. Why am I even writing this stupid thing?_

I close my journal and head downstairs. As I pass the kitchen I notice that the door is open and a small figure is crouched near the fireplace.

"Rita, what are you doing here?" I question as I grab my breakfast and flop into a chair.

"You know how it is at my house," she grumbles as she joins me at the table, helping herself to my food.

"You're lucky that I like you, otherwise I would've killed you for doing that," I warn.

She smirks, "You know mom would kill you for that."

"No, she wouldn't. I'd reveal her secret." I reply, not at all worried about her mother killing me.

Rita's smirk fades, "That's true. You don't think Cain is gonna find out, is he?"

"Nah, he's been clueless for the past thirteen years. I doubt he'll find out now." I sooth, trying to put my niece at ease.

She sighs, "I guess, it doesn't stop me from being worried though… you know what happens to kids like me…."

"You'll be fine," I say, trying not to think of the fates of the children like Rita.

We continue to eat our food in silence, passing time by seeing who could stuff the most food into their cheeks.

"Mira?" A voice calls, "Are you here?"

"Over here Tay," I call, glancing at the hall that leads to the back door. Footsteps come closer and a face peers around the corner. Rita jumps up with a happy squeal that reminds me of the way girls used to squeal when Tay walked past them at school all those years ago. Rita jumps right into his arms, hugging him happily. I roll my eyes at the scene.

"How's life been bother, I mean _brother_?" I ask, getting up and strolling towards them.

"Good," he replies, "I was just at the solar energy farm. Something messed up and they needed me to fix it."

"Interesting." I say, "You betting on tributes this year?"

"Nah, it's getting a little too personal…" he says, glancing at the child attached to his middle.

"Ah," I say, understanding. Rita was 12 now, this year would be her first in the reaping, no parent wants to see their child chosen for reaping.

"Do you think that you could-" Tay is cut off before he can finish his sentence by a loud banging on my front door.

I spin around, hissing, "Rita, hide. No one can know that you're here," she stares at me, wide-eyed and then runs off to hide.

I slip my dagger from its sheath at my waist and stalk toward the door. I let whoever's knocking knock for a little longer and then, suddenly without warning, I fling open the door. The messenger who'd been partially leaning against the door falls over and sprawls onto my doormat. I leap, pinning him to the ground and holding my dagger to his throat.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss, pulling his head up slightly so he can answer,

"I-I jus-st h-have a m-message." he whimpers, thoroughly terrified.

I grin slightly and release him, letting him get to his feet and speak his message.

He glances at me warily and his eyes briefly flick towards something behind me, probably Tay standing in my kitchen.

"The mayor wants you to meet with the other victors in the town hall to decide this year's mentors," he says.

I smirk, "Good to know. Now get lost before I slit your throat."

The messenger's eyes widen and he takes off, bolting as fast as his legs will take him. I turn around to face my brother,

"I gotta go, say goodbye to the brat for me." he smiles, "Will do. Stay safe Mira and happy Hunger Games."

I morph my face into the one that I wore in the arena, "Who? Me? I'll always be safe with my skill set." I fire back, grinning crookedly. Then I slip out of my house and into the cold morning air.

* * *

I saunter into the city hall and flop into a chair in the meeting room. The four other victors stare at me with barely disguised disgust.

"You're late." the old hag named Tenga spits.

"And?" I question, placing my feet on the table.

The other victors are ancient, Tenga is the oldest at 64 and I'm the youngest at 21. The two other victors, Aspen and Warren are 45 and 32. All three share one thing, their hatred for me.

"Well, are we going to choose mentors or not?" I drawl, idly scratching the table with my dagger.

Aspen casts a disdainful glance at me before stating, "I can't mentor, my brother's wedding is during the games and I'm supposed to be a groom."

Tenga lets out a loud hmph, "I'm too old for this nonsense. Warren and Mira will mentor by default."

"What!" Warren roars, "You expect me to mentor with _her_?" he snarls, jabbing a gnarly finger in my direction.

I casually flip my dagger, "Got a problem with that?"

Warren's face turns red and he storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The room stays silent for a moment after his departure. Then Tenga turns to me and nods before hobbling off to gods know where. Aspen doesn't bother to look at me, he just follows Tenga out, leaving me in the room alone. A grin emerges onto my face and I slowly rise from the table, stopping the timer I have concealed in my hand. Three minutes and five seconds, a new record.

After slipping out of the city hall I wander into the black market. The vendors there know me and they call out to me, trying to get me to buy their crappy merchandise. I burrow deeper into the market, inhaling the glorious smell of illegal goods. By the time I reach Ite's booth I've already bought a few surprises for my initiates.

"Ite," I call as I reach his booth. He turns around and smiles,

"Mira, a pleasure to see you," he says, attempting to take my hand and kiss it mockingly. I flick my hand out of his grasp,

"Still a smoothtalker I see." I taunt, turning my voice sickeningly sweet.

I step close to Ite and lean forward until we're almost kissing. Ite shuts his eyes, obviously expecting to be kissed, I smirk and snatch an acid grenade off his shelf before pulling out my dagger. He lets out a gasp of shock when he feels the cold metal of my dagger against his throat.

"When have I ever given away kisses for free?" I chide, smirking at the look on his face.

Ite smiles fondly, "Sometimes it makes me wonder how I managed to catch your heart."

"With a lot of pain," I remark, poking the old, twisted knife scar on his cheek with one hand while stealing change from his cash box with the other.

"Ah, yes that." he laughs, reaching up to grab my hand, "What business brings you here today?"

"Ever the businessman." I say teasingly, "First you start acting like a businessman, then you start obeying the law and the next thing you know you're sitting in an office somewhere."

Ite grimaces, "Not in a million years."

"How much for this?" I question, pulling out the acid grenade.

He whirls around to look at the shelf, finds it empty and turns back to me, shaking his head, "I keep forgetting how good of a thief you are. A hundred-fifty for that."

I hand him about a hundred-sixty bucks and ask for change.

He doesn't even open the cash box before glaring at me balefully, "Give what you stole back."

I smirk, dropping the clump of money in his hand, "You know me so well."

I end up spending a few hours in the black market with Ite, bartering with him for a few more fun gadgets and spending some quality time in the back of the booth. When the bells begin to ring, signaling the start of the reaping I slip out of the booth silently, not bothering to tell Ite that I'm leaving. Our relationship is strange, to say the least.

* * *

**6/15/3046**

**12:00 P.M. **

I slouch in my chair on the podium, watching the proceedings of the Reaping boredly, ignoring the burning glare of Warren on the back of my head. I mentally urge Shimmer or as I like to call her, Snail to hurry up the talk. By the time she finishes her speech I swear I've aged ten thousand years. Finally, she waltzes up to the girls' container and fishes around for an extended period of time.

"Get on with it!" I call, pleased to see her jump and quickly snatch a slip of paper.

She smiles at the crowd and then focuses on the paper,

"Rita Faltzer."

"NO!" I jerk my gaze to the woman who screamed, Hali, Rita's mother. Her "father" Cain stands next to her, looking pissed. Hali turns to Cain, pleading with him and he eventually shrugs and shouts, "Choose another kid, I bet on a fourteen-year-old, she's losing me money."

The total lack of emotion in his voice causes anger to burn deep within my chest and I clench my fists. I hate these kinds of people.

"Well, come on up Rita! We're all waiting for you!" Shimmer shrieks.

I watch as Rita shuffles up to the platform, her eyes are wide with fear. I shake my head, she won't make it an hour in the arena with her fear showing on every inch of her face. As she steps onto the platform she glances out to the crowd and finds Tay. I can see her eyes fill with tears, but she blinks them away quickly. I nod with pride, never show weakness.

"Any volunteers?" Shimmer questions, sweeping her gaze over the crowd for volunteers. No one steps forward, no surprise there.

"Onto the boys then!" she squeals, fishing around for a slip in the boys' bowl. She emerges from the bowl with a slip of paper clenched in her fist.

"Trell Hilden! Welcome!" Shimmer peeps, smiling widely at the seventeen-year-old making his way up the aisle.

Trell and Rita shake hands and stand together near the side of the platform while Shimmer and the mayor wrap up the Reaping. The minute the Reaping ends Rita and Trell are herded away for their final goodbyes to their family. I rise from my chair and stretch, behind me Warren rises as well.

"Do you have any manners at all?" he demands, shaking a disapproving finger at me.

I roll my eyes, "Why would I need any manners?"

"You make our district look bad." he hisses.

"And that matters to me why?"

He shakes his head angrily, "What happened you? I remember you from school, you weren't like this before."

"Time passes, people change, some people were thrown into arenas to kill people. Stuff like that tends to make sweet kids grow up fast." I grunt, looking away.

Warren places a hand on my shoulder, "All the victors went through that, you can trust us. Stop pushing us away."

"No, you know nothing of what I went through. Don't pretend to have gone through the same thing." I snarl, pushing him away and storming off to find Rita and Tay.

I step into the city hall and make my way to the rooms where tributes are held before going to the Capitol. I find Tay sitting against a wall outside one of the rooms, his head buried in his hands.

"What're you doing here?" He asks without lifting his head.

I settle next to him, "I've decided to come to meet my tributes."

His head shoots up and he grabs onto my shoulders, "Promise me you'll train her well. Promise that you'll try your hardest to help her." His eyes are pleading and I nod slowly. "I promise, I'll try to get her sorry butt back to you," I say softly, holding his hands in mine, just like when we were children.

"Now let's go see Rita." I grin, pulling Tay to his feet and stepping over to knock on the door. Moments later a guard opens the door, revealing a small hallway with another door at its end.

"Tribute Rita Faltzer is currently with another visitor. Please return at a later time."

"Return at a later time, my butt," I say, pushing past the guard and leading Tay in behind me. The guard steps forward to stop us, but I pull out my dagger and glare at him, "Who do you think's better in combat? The victor who killed to reach the top or the pampered guard who probably never had a real fight in his life?" I thread layers of threat into my voice, combining it into a semi-innocent question.

The guard decides to let us pass, smart guard.

I fling the door open and find Rita and her mother hugging in the room. They jump apart as the door opens and when Hali sees Tay she lets out a choked gasp and covers her mouth with her hand. Tay goes to her immediately. I beckon for Rita to follow me to the other side of the room.

"How're you doing kid?" I ask, leaning against the wall.

Rita sits next to me and leans her head on my knee, "Ok I guess."

I peer at her face and note the tear stains on her cheeks and the quiver of her bottom lip.

"Come here, kid." I pull Rita to her feet and lead her to the bathroom. I help her wash her face until no sign of her distress remains.

"You have to be strong, the other tributes will tear you apart if they think you're weak," I warn.

She sniffles a few times and whispers, "But I'm scared. I know I'm small and weak, I won't make it a minute in the arena."

"Normally no, but you'll have me training you." I say bluntly, "Even with my training you'll probably still die if you get in a straight fight with any of the other tributes. You'll have to learn to be sneaky."

"You'll help me right?"

"I promise."

"Promise knot promise?"

"Never heard of that one before," I say, shaking my head.

"You tie a knot to seal the promise and if you break that promise it'll scar you," Rita explains.

"Where'd you come up with that?"

"I read it in a book!" Rita says, grinning proudly.

"Well, there's one problem with that. You're only allowed to take one tallism from your district."

Rita's face falls, "Oh."

I expect the idea to die quickly, but instead, after a few moments Rita perks up.

"I know! You can keep the knot until I reach the arena then you can send it to me as a sponsor gift!"

I had to smile, the kid was pretty smart, "Alright then, what do we use to make the knot?"

Rita pulls a thread from her clothing and tells me to find some kind of string. I pick a thread out of the worn cloth that wraps the handle of my dagger.

"Repeat after me, I promise to help Rita Faltzer to the best of my ability until she wins the Hunger Games or dies."

I repeat her words and she pulls the knot tight.

"Now you have to keep the promise," she says with a smirk. We return to her parents and they spend a while hugging it out while I keep watch at the window.

"Rita Faltzer, your time to say goodbye is up." the guard says in a monotone voice.

I stand and see Hali press a bracelet into Rita's hand. I recognize it instantly. It's the bracelet Tay got for Hali when he started courting Hali, despite the fact that she was already married. Tay and Hali both hug Rita one last time and I hold up the promise knot before we're ushered out of the room.

We go straight to the train station. The train is already there, waiting for the tributes and mentors. I bid goodbye to Tay and Hali, promising to do my best to help Rita stay alive. Warren is already sitting in the living room area of the train, watching the rest of the live Reapings.

I glance at the screen just in time to see the District 12 boy get chosen. I quickly analyze the kid, longish black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. A strange combination of genes from District 12. I note the smirk he gives the crowd, far too cocky, but I can see a shadow of myself in him. I shake the thought away, he'll probably be dead soon, another casualty in the Games.

The train's whistle sounds a few minutes later and we begin to move. Let the 120th Hunger Games begin.

**A/N **

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for reading our story! Thanks to 1MidnightWolf1 and SparrowBirdEliza for submitting characters to Finale! Character requests are still open, so feel free to submit any characters that you've come up with. **

**To 1MidnightWolf1- Your characters have been accepted, expect to see them at some point in the story!**

**To SparrowBirdEliza- Hopefully, we can find a place for your character!**

**An updated list of open character slots**

**District 1- 2 tributes(1 male, 1 female)- 2 mentors**

**District 4-1 tribute(female)**

**District 6- 2 tributes- 2 mentors**

**District 7- 1 tribute(male)- 1 mentor**

**District 8- 2 tributes- 2 mentors**

**District 9- 2 tributes- 2 mentors**

**District 10- 2tributes2 mentors**

**District 11- 2 tributes- 2 mentors**

**District 12 - 1 tribute(female)- 1 mentor**

**Character Request Format:**

**Character Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Preferred District*:**

**Tribute or Mentor:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Preferred Death Time*:**

***- This trait is not guaranteed if another user has already requested that trait they will be given that trait. It's first come first served. You may want to include a second choice for these traits.**


	3. Chapter 2-Anariel

I sigh as I stand under the shower. The water running down my body, I hate the annual Hunger Games. I just watch the tributes suffer over and over and over again. I don't get the point. I won last year, all I had to do was make it to the final eight. I had grabbed a bow and arrow from the cornucopia. Then shot everyone, from a tree. Now I'm a mentor. District 2 nominated me a mentor after I won, saying;

"You will be the next mentor to teach our tributes how to survive." I felt like disagreeing. People don't know how many deaths, sorrow and grief a victor has felt. I hated District 2 for making me this year's mentor. Anyways, it's not like I have a choice. I walk out the door and meet the cool morning breeze hit my face.

"Anariel!" I turn toward the noise. I see a little girl, her eyes are piercing blue. Just like Lawrence's, who won the 79th Hunger Games.

"Yes, Celine? Shouldn't you be with or your mother?" I ask Celine. She was known for running off, and her older brother had died in the Hunger Games four years ago. Celine put her hands on her hips and scowled at me.

"You don't tell me what to do. My brother's best friend says your trouble, I wanted to see you in person. I now know he was right." she runs off leaving me alone a little bit annoyed.

I kept walking until I was out of Victor's village. I decided to head toward the place I used to hang out with Ericka before she was sent to the Hunger Games. The rock on the side of the river. I sat there lost in my thoughts so that I didn't hear the voice.

"Excuse me? Aren't you going to go to the reaping?" I look up breaking my thoughts to look at a boy with brown hair that gets lighter at the end. I grumble as I head out to the town square. I arrive just as the mayor starts to talk. I zone out for ¾ of it. When the reapings start, I listen to one of the names then end up zoning out.

**On the train ride a few hours later…**

"So Anariel and I expect you to WIN THE 120th HUNGER GAMES!" Felix yells across the table at the tributes during dinner. I say nothing and scrape at my food. The tributes, Felicite and Barq. I hate them already, they don't care about strategy, only killing. I have to try though. If I abuse my tributes then… let's just say you don't want to know what happens…

"ANARIEL TELL THEM ABOUT STRATEGY!" Felix screams at me. I roll my eyes and lean over the table grabbing my knife and getting up in there faces.

"Killing isn't everything, have a strategy in the arena don't improve. At least make it to top eight. Remember if you have a strategy you will do better in the arena." I growl at them, they both flinch. Mainly because my knife was starting to drip onto their plates. I sit back down, thrust my knife into the piece of meatloaf sitting in my plate. I get up to walk to my sleeping chambers thinking of tomorrow and how I have to watch our tributes train.

**2:30 in the morning…**

"AHHHHH" I hear a scream come from one of the rooms in the District 2 row. I bolt upward, and grab my boots shoving them on as I run outside towards the room the scream came from.

Felix, his hair a mess comes rushing out too. I slam the door open, and one of my tributes are dead. Immediately I see Barq asleep in his bed his eyes filled with fear as his district partner is dead. Felicite with her bright blonde hair and he dazzling bright blue eyes. It was a shame she had to die. I felt my stomach about to explode, I couldn't feel it anymore.

"I need to go to my room." I say. The flashbacks from the Hunger Games. No. I had shut out the flashbacks but they resurfaced the minute I saw her dead body.

I hear Felix scream at Barq as I run back to my room. I flop onto my bed as my head swarms with images.

"_Please stop! Don't kill me!" The voice said. I hesitated before I rose my knife. Their family probably would mourn and watch me kill their kid on television. Her curly hair, she was too young. I was about to set my knife down, when I heard soft footsteps coming behind me. I turned suddenly the knife flinging out of my hand straight into the girl's district partners head. I watch the blood pour out, and his facial expression of shock and pain._

_I turn towards the girl. Her face is pale, like she just saw a family member die. They were planning to ambush me and kill me. _

_Well nice try. I check him for any supplies, and find some food and water along with two swords. I take one, turning towards the little girl. _

_She sees._

_I walk to her and she knows she's doomed, I plunge my knife in and turn away. I run taking materials from the District 5 male. I hear her scream, and then I hear two cannons. _

_When I was far enough away, I barfed realizing I was a killer. _

_And I wasn't proud of it; I was ashamed. _

My eyes jolt awake. I realize that I am panting, my whole body starts to shake. I grip my family crest necklace. My Mother had passed not long after I was sent to the games, my Father remarried and lives happily with his family. While I live alone in Victors Village. All Alone. I sometimes wondered if I was ever going to find a companion, my father seems to find women very fast. He's pretty attractive, but he's not a good man.

**A few hours later…**

I wake up and a servant is standing there, I usher them out only to have them waiting for me outside. I change into some random clothes I found in the closet such as clothes that were too fancy for my taste. As I shove on some clothes that look the most athletic. After I changed I went out to meet my one tribute and see our alternate for the girl.

It was Celine. She was going to the arena, and she was doomed.

**A/N**

**Sorry, it took so long, SYOT's are still open. There will be two more new perspectives, hang tight with us cause I promise we will start to make it interesting. Leave reviews on how you like it, and also name your fav character so far!**

**To Guest- Sorry about not answering for so long, we have a slightly(extremely) erratic upload schedule. To answer your questions, yes, guests can submit characters, just leave a name so we can credit you! Also, thanks for giving us the tip to SYOT in the description!**

**An updated list of open character slots**

**District 1- 2 tributes(1 male, 1 female)- 2 mentors**

**District 4-1 tribute(male)**

**District 6- 2 tributes(1 male, 1 female)- 2 mentors**

**District 7- 1 tribute(male)- 1 mentor**

**District 8- 2 tributes(1 male, 1 female)- 2 mentors**

**District 9- 2 tributes(1 male, 1 female)- 2 mentors**

**District 10- 2tributes(1 male, 1 female)- 2 mentors**

**District 11- 2 tributes(1 male, 1 female)- 2 mentors**

**District 12 - 1 tribute(female)- 1 mentor**

**Character Request Format:**

**Character Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Preferred District*:**

**Tribute or Mentor:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Preferred Death Time*:**

***- This trait is not guaranteed if another user has already requested that trait they will be given that trait. It's first come first served. You may want to include a second choice for these traits.**


	4. Chapter 3- Arc

My limbs cry out in pain as I sink down in the corner, wrapping my arms around myself. My skin is raw and stinging, results of the washing the Capital people gave me. To add insult to injury, they even took my clothes, leaving me as bare as the day I was born.

Time passes slowly and it seems like years have passed before the door opens and a man with bright purple hair, hot pink rings around his eyes and black lips enters the room. I shrink into myself as he approaches.

"Stand up." he instructs, his voice flat and toneless.

I hesitate for a moment and in a flash he grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet.

"Now stay still."

I freeze in place, my eyes darting around the room terrifiedly. He circles me, making notes in a notebook.

"Perhaps this… no, no far too skinny…" he pauses in his muttering to stare at me, "You won't last too long." he says, there's no trace of sadness or any other emotion in his voice.

I shiver as I feel his dead gaze travel over me.

"Ah, yes. This will work." I shift my feet, wondering what he was muttering about and what would work. He struts out of the room, leaving me alone for a few blissful minutes.

He returns minutes later with a strangely colored outfit on a hanger.

"Put these on." he instructs, handing me the hanger.

I take it and hesitantly take the clothes off the hanger. To my surprise it's just a long-sleeved shirt that has a turtleneck and a pair of leggings I put the outfit on and find that the material is extremely stiff, I can barely move my arms and legs. I look around the room for the man who I've guessed is my stylist, I find him sitting on the couch, staring out the window and sipping a glass of wine. I slowly waddle towards him and when I reach him he hands me a mask that has a strap to go around my head, a pair of gloves and what look like long socks, all made of the same stiff material.

"Why is the material so stiff?" I ask, my voice hoarse from disuse, I haven't spoken since I got on the train.

He stares at me with such disdain that I get the feeling that he doesn't want to be in my presence any longer than necessary.

"Just put the accessories on and get out of my sight." he growls, "I don't need a District kid bothering me. Oh, and press that button on your shoulder when the parade starts."

I hurriedly put on the mask, gloves and socks and waddle to the door as fast as possible, anything to get away from that grouchy man. I follow the flow of tributes down to the bottom level, which is seething with tributes, mentors, horses, and carriages. I scan the crowd and spot Cyber and Vira chatting quietly in a corner while Coda paces in an outfit identical to mine. I start to waddle toward them and suddenly a tall boy wearing what looks like a literal powerplant on his head knocks into me. I lose my balance and fall onto my back. I scramble around for a moment before realizing that I'm stuck. I let out a groan of frustration and let my head drop to the ground.

"You know you look like a turtle, right?" I glance up to find a girl standing over me, a wry smile on her face. From the powerplant on her head and the light strands braided into her hair, I guess that she's the female tribute from powerplant boy's district.

"I'm kind of stuck." I admit, rocking myself back and forth, trying to get back up.

The girl giggles, "Here, let me help you." she stretches out her hand. For a moment I stare at her hand confused, why is she helping me?

"You gonna take it or not?" she questions, waving her hand in my face.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I reach out my own hand and grasp her hand, letting her pull me up.

"Geez, what do you eat?" she demands when I finally manage to get to my feet.

I scowl at her, "I'm not that heavy! You're just weak."

She rolls her eyes, "I've heard that a billion times. 'You're useless' 'You'll never amount to anything' 'You won't survive two minutes in the arena'" she grins at me, "They're wrong though, I'll be the last one standing at the end of this horror show."

I have to laugh at her optimism, "Yeah, maybe you'll actually make it."

"I know I will." she says. I glance up and meet her eyes, finding nothing but determination in the dark brown depths.

"Hopefully I'll-" I stop abruptly as I hear my name being called. I glance around and find Coda waving at me, pointing frantically at the chariot.

"I'm coming!" I shout to her, "Sorry, I have to go." I say apologetically to the girl.

"I've got to get going too, by the way, my name's Rita. What's yours?"

I've already started to move away, "My name's Arc!" I yell back as I swiftly waddle to Coda.

"Already making friends?" Coda teases as I reach her.

I feel my cheeks burn, "I don't know what you mean."

Coda doesn't answer, she just smirks at me. It's such a familiar sight that tears well in my eyes and through them Coda's image blurs into Pixel, teasing me about my crushes at school. I wipe the tears away before anyone can notice.

"Do you know what these buttons do?" I question, poking the small button on my shoulder, "My stylist told me to press it before the parade, but I don't know what it is."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Coda says with a shrug as she presses the button.

Her entire body lights up in a flash of brightness and when the light fades Coda and I stare at the complex web of gears and pistons that seem to have appeared beneath her skin. As we watch, the gears start to move, shifting and turning like a real machine.

"That's so cool." I say in a hushed whisper, Coda grins at me as she lifts her hands to her face, admiring the realistic gears on her skin.

I reach my fingers up to the button and press it. I feel a rush warmth flow up my body and hear the slight hum of electricity. I glance at my hands find that they've been covering gears. I turn to Coda and grin, elation coursing through my soul.

"Tributes! It's showtime!" Cyber yells as he strolls up to us, Vira at his heels.

Vira smiles at us, "Better get into your chariot."

Coda nods briefly and climbs up into the chariot, I pause for a moment before following her. I run my hands over the smooth seats of the chariot, marveling at the sleek design and the pair of glowing control panels before me. Coda's already messing around with the settings and I glance at her screen briefly before turning to my own panel. I tap the chariot settings and grin as I realize that the entire chariot is customizable. I immediately set the wheel colors to rainbow and turn on the air conditioning. I turn to Coda to rave about the amazing settings and find her rolling her eyes at me.

"Rainbow wheels? Really?"

I grin sheepishly, "I thought they were cool?"

Coda smirks, "Why would you use rainbow when there's a disco option?"

I gap at her, "Seriously? How'd I not see that?"

Someone clears their throat behind us and we turn to find Vira smiling at us, "Sorry to interrupt your hacking, but District 1 just went, so you're almost up."

My eyes widen as I watch District 2's chariot exit to the road.

"Oh gods…" I groan, nerves fluttering through my stomach.

"Good luck! Hold your heads high!" Cyber calls after us as the chariot begins to move.

I reach my hand out and grip the side of the chariot so hard that my fingers start to turn white.

"Hey." Coda says quietly, setting her hand on my shoulder, "We'll be okay, don't be nervous."

I look up to meet her eyes and let her calmness sink into me, she squeezes my shoulder, steadying me one more time before straightening her spine and pasting a smile to her face. I try to copy her, smiling and waving at the crowd. I see people pointing at our chariot and laughing. I tense at the laughter, but I relax as I realize that they're laughing at our disco wheels.

The rest of the parade blurs and before I know it, all the chariots have stopped in the City Circle. The President exits his mansion and raises his hands for silence. As he starts to speak I glance around at the other chariots. I don't get to see anything before Coda elbows me and nods at the screen. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and focus back on the screen and the President's speech. I nearly fall asleep before the speech ends.

When our chariot finally reaches the Training Center and stops I immediately leap off and nearly fall on my face. Coda jumps down after me, landing slightly less clumsily. I glance around at the other tributes and spot the District 7 tributes speaking with their mentors. The female mentor with brunette hair seems to be gushing about the parade to the tributes while the male mentor is slouched against a wall, seemingly asleep. As I watch, the blond-haired male tribute holds up his hand for the other tribute to high five and the red-haired tribute smacks his hand. They burst out laughing as the female mentor sweeps them both into a hug.

"Arc? Are you listening?" Coda's voice cuts into my thoughts and I turn back to my own group.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I kind of zoned out." Coda shakes her head exasperatedly and ruffles my hair. I bat her away and tune into Vira's voice.

"Cyber and I were going to train you two separately, but since you seem to be getting along, we've decided to train you two together, so you can help each other. Will you guys be good with that?"

Coda and I glance at each other, "Yes." we answer simultaneously.

Vira smirks, "Then let's go get some dinner."

Dinner consists of more varieties of food than I ever knew existed. If Cyber didn't warn me and Coda didn't stop me I would've eaten myself sick. Even so, I eat more than I've ever eaten in my whole life.

After a while, Coda stands and stretches "I'm heading off to sleep."

I glance around at the rest of the people sitting at the table and see Vira motioning for me to go with Coda.

"Arc, go get some sleep. You'll need your energy tomorrow."

"Okay." I say, suddenly realizing how tired my body is.

I have no clue where my room is, but I follow Coda into the hallway and find a door with my name written on it.

"Goodnight Arc." Coda says as she opens her room's door.

"Night Coda." I respond as I slip into my room.

I collapse onto the bed, not bothering to look around and let the events of these last few days wash over me. I shut my eyes and give in to my exhaustion, immediately slipping into a dream.

_I wake on Reaping Day with a feeling of apprehension in my stomach. It's Reaping Day. _

_My door opens and my older sister, Pixel pokes her head in, "Morning sleepyhead." she teases. _

_I groan and chuck my pillow at her, _

"_Why are you in such a good mood? It's Reaping Day." I grump as I roll out of bed. _

_She smiles in a way that instantly makes me suspicious, _"_Json's meeting me in the field, he says he has a surprise for me." she says slightly dreamily. I roll my eyes and mime throwing up. _

_She glares at me._

"_Anyhow, food's on the table, get prepared for the Reaping." she says as she waltzes out of my room. _

_I grumble. It's not that I dislike Json, it's just that my sister acts so dreamy and stupid around him. I grab my Reaping day clothes and put them on quickly, I can smell the food in the kitchen and it's making my stomach growl. I follow my nose into the kitchen and prepare to dig in. _

_Just as I chomp down on my breakfast someone opens the back door and walks into the kitchen. I glance up and see Json standing before me, he looks nervous. _

"_Hey Json, aren't you supposed to be meeting my sister in the field?" I question, staring at him, he shifts slightly, revealing his nervousness. _

"_I want to ask you something…" he says, fidgeting with his fingers, _"_Would you be ok with it if I married your sister?" _

_My mouth drops open in shock, that was the last thing I ever thought he would ask me, "Wh-wha?" I stammer, the idea still not fully processing. _

_He stares at me with eyes bright with determination, _"_That's why I'm meeting her in the field. I'll be asking her to marry me." _

_As the idea finally processes I start to grin. I wouldn't mind having Json as a brother-in-law, he's a pretty cool guy. Most importantly I'm hoping that he'll be able to make my sister happy. Ever since our mother died and our father abandoned us five years ago, she's had to take care of both of us. I've only seen her truly happy when she's around Json. _

_I stare Json dead in the eye and say, _"_Make her life happy." I make sure to glare at him long enough to get the message through and then I grin, _

"_When's the wedding?"_

* * *

_After Json leaves I finish my food and do my chores before heading to the town square for the Reaping. I walk into the pen for the thirteen-year-old boys and make my way to my friends Circuit and Mac._

"_Hi guys." I say as I reach them, Mac nods a greeting and Circuit punches me lightly. _

"_Took you long enough to get here." Mac says teasingly, _"_Did you get your beauty rest?" _

_I smack him on the back in response, _"_For your information, I decided to not wake up on time, it was completely my choice." _

_They both snort at that, but I suspect that neither of them got up on time either. _

_We're chatting about random things when the mayor gets onto the podium and initiates the ceremony with the famous, "Happy Hunger Games!" _

_After that I zone out, daydreaming of what I'll be doing for the rest of the day. I zone back in when I hear Phina Gosbrei, our capitol escort say, _"_Well, ladies first! We are civilized people!" she giggles, reaching into the girls' bowl. _

_I cross my fingers, hoping with all my heart that it isn't Pixel. She has her name in there fifteen times from her getting tesserae. She would've had her name in seventeen times but I insisted that I took the tesserae this year. _

_Time seems to stop as Phina unfolds the paper, I can almost hear Pixel's name being called. It isn't, a girl named Coda Dellsbo is. I let out a breath of relief, not caring at the moment about how selfish my relief was. No one volunteered for her. I felt kind of bad for her. _

"_Welcome Coda!" Phina squeals so shrilly that it shatters my eardrums and makes me want to find whoever made her and force them to go back in time and never create her. _

"_Now onto the boys!" she trills, looking like a child opening their birthday present. She rummages around and pulls out a small slip of folded paper. _

"_Json Liventech." the name echoes in my head. _

_I see Json's stricken face as he steps out from the eighteen-year-old boys' pen. He glances across at the girls' pen, I follow his gaze. Pixel stands there, her hand clamped over her mouth, tears glitter in her blue eyes. A ring glitters on her fourth finger. _

"_I'm sorry, I love you. Goodbye." he mouths and starts to walk to the podium. With every step he takes I can see his and Pixel's future falling away. _

_Step_

_Their wedding fades and is replaced by Pixel sobbing miserably. _

_Step_

_Their future children fade away, never to be born. _

_Step_

_The one person who brought happiness to Pixel's life dying in the Hunger Games, far from where he belongs._

_I can't let that happen. _

_I'm unaware of what I'm thinking of doing until I start to push through the kids in my pen. My heart is pounding so loudly that it has to be deafening the crowd. Pixel's future comes rushing back with every beat. She'll miss me, but Json will be there for her, she's strong, she can handle it. _

_I push through the last row of people and stumble onto the middle aisle. I sprint up towards the podium, catching up to Json and shoving him aside. _

"_I volunteer." I gasp out. Behind me I hear someone gasp in surprise. _

_A hand grabs my shoulder, _"_Arc, don't do this." Json says, staring at me. _

_I shrug his hand off and stare straight into Phina's uncaring eyes and say, _"_I have to. Please, you know it would break Pixel's heart." I plead. _"_Promise you'll help her through this." _

_Json stares at me, the shock in his eyes fading to admiration and pride. _

"_I'd be proud to call you my brother." He murmurs as he hugs me tightly, _"_I'll take care of her-" _

_The peacekeepers grab him and force him away, back into the crowd, _"_I PROMISE!" he yells as he's pressed away. _

_Phina is studying me with interest, "Well, I believe this will be quite an interesting Hunger Games. What is your name young man?" _

_I swallow and say, "Arc Cuopic." _

"_And who was that man that you volunteered for? Your brother?" Phina asks, trying to pry the answers out of me. _

_I glare at her, making sure that she sees the hatred glinting in my eyes, "None of your business Capitol Slime." Her smile doesn't falter, but I see surprise flare in her eyes. _

_It quickly changes to anger._

"_If you won't play nice we have no reason to keep them alive." she whispers in my ear. She lifts a hand and peacekeepers appear out of nowhere, Pixel and Json squirming in their grasp. _

"_No reason for them to die… you'll play nice won't you?" Phina's voice slithers through my ears, shivers wrack my whole body as I glare at her. _

"_Never." _

_I spit at her feet. _

_Phina raises her eyebrow and nods at the peacekeepers, they lift their rifles and press the guns to Pixel and Json's heads. I lunge forward, but more peacekeepers grab my arms, holding me back. _

"_Let them go you worthless piece of crap!" my voice cracks and rises to a hysterical pitch, revealing my panic. Phina clicks her tongue and shakes her head slowly, "Oh but you did this to them, not me."_

_The peacekeepers pull the triggers, I lunge forward, a scream ripping its way out of my throat. Phina opens her mouth to speak again, but another voice cuts into the scene._

"_Arc! Wake up!"_

* * *

I jolt awake, sweat dripping off my face. Coda steps away from my bed and glances at my sweaty face, worry etched across her face.

"I'm fine." I croak before she asks.

She frowns, "You're clearly not." she hands me the glass of water on my nightstand and perches on the edge of the mattress.

I chug the water and wipe my mouth before replying, "How did you know?"

"I could hear you screaming through the wall, I'm surprised that no one else heard."

I rub my eyes tiredly, "Why are you helping me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"We'll be enemies in the arena."

Coda shrugs, "You remind me of my sister and I saw what you did for your brother."

"He's not my brother."

"What do you mean?"

Tears prick my eyes as I remember Pixel's stricken expression and Json's final vow to me, "He's my sister's boyfr-fiance."

Coda doesn't answer, she just pulls me into a hug. I let myself collapse into her, sobbing into her shoulder and wishing that she was Pixel.

"Well you should get some sleep. It's three in the morning and we have training tomorrow." Coda pushes me away lightly and stands, heading for the door.

She's halfway out the door before I call out, "Coda?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I whisper, so softly that I don't think she hears me, but then she smiles slightly and slips out the door.

I curl back into my bed and shut my eyes. Gods know what awaits me in training tomorrow.

**A/N **

**Annnd the chapter is finally out! Sorry about the long wait, I(Viper) am a terrible procrastinator ^u^''. Anyhow, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I believe Silver has one more character perspective to introduce, but that'll be all the character perspectives we'll be writing from. SYOT is still open, I'll put the updated list below. Thanks for reading this!**

**To Guest- Thanks for submitting your characters! **

**Here's the updated list:**

**District 1- 1 Male Tribute, 2 Mentors **

**District 6- ****2 Tributes, 2 Mentors **

**District 8- ****2 Tributes, 2 Mentors **

**District 9- ****2 Tributes, 2 Mentors**

**District 10- ****2 Tributes, 2 Mentors **

**District 11- ****2 Tributes, 2 Mentors **

**District 12- 1 Female****Tribute, 1 Mentor **

**Character Request Format: **

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Age- **

**Preferred District*-**

**Alternate District(s)- **

**Tribute or Mentor-**

**Personality-**

**Appearance-**

**Preferred Death Time- **

***- This trait is not guaranteed. **


	5. Chapter 4- Crystal

I dreaded this day the moment I knew it was coming. In my dreams, it didn't exist, but in those dreams Anariel and those other victors who ganged up and killed my brother were dead. Anariel was the only one left.

I knew it was a dream. That didn't stop me from wishing the world could be like that. The image of Anariel stabbing my brother to death flashes through my head.

"AHHHHH!" A voice screams out into the darkness. I realize that voice is mine, my eyes jolt open. My mother, her eyes filled with tears looks at me with that distant gaze. The gaze she's had ever since Anariel stabbed my brother to death.

I silently watch as she pulls me out of bed, and sits me at my dresser doing my hair. Tying it into a side-braid. She leaves as silently as she came in. I shove on a pair of my riding boots that I use when I go fishing

I walk out into the town square, I watch the mayor stand on the podium. My heartbeat immediately quickens as I realize that I slept in and I'm late. I see that they have already called the boy tribute.

_Raiden Summers._

The mayor sticks his hand into the bowl for the girls, and I feel everyone hold their breath.

"Crystal Silverlock." He says his voice echoing throughout the crowd. I let out a breath, I gasp in shock. Everyone is staring at me, I slowly walked up to the podium. My legs barely moving. I reach it and look out among the crowd. I make eye contact with a few but they look away. We are soon rushed into a building as our loved ones come in. Raiden gets showered with gifts from a bunch of girls, and stuff from a lot of people in district four. The only thing I get is a small package about the size of a history book. I'm very thankful someone got me something. I tear it open, and inside is a necklace… with my family's crest. A charm for good luck I guess. I put it on, the chain going around my neck.

"Come on everyone!" Our mentor says, pulling us to our feet and dragging us to the train. I can barely feel them as they move, walking me past the buildings I am so familiar with. As I board the train, Raiden comes over and just drops off his gifts. I stare at him, trying to hide my envy. I pick up my necklace, slowly running my finger along the wolves, the only thing people bothered to give me. Other than that I don't really have anything with me or anything that I desire.

The opening ceremonies proceed as normal, District 1 and 2 get all the attention. We get ⅙ of the attention, not saying that I care. I could care less about the amount of attention I receive.

As we finish our little parade, we head in through the doors to the training center.

**Hours Later…**

The training center is bustling with activity, my mentors told me that we should do things that we were good at but not the best. I want to make sure my competitors know that they should not mess with me.

"Crystal, go over and do nooses, or plants, or something." Raiden says while making shooing motions with his hand.

I want to give him the finger. Of course I don't since I'm a nice person who doesn't want to be rude. Instead, I give him my eye-roll.

Then I make my way over to the spears(What's that station called again?). I take a lone spear, my arm retreats back. As I take a position, I feel someone's eyes watching me. The guy from District 1 is staring straight at me. I don't give a crap about what he thinks; I made one enemy today. I let it fly, and the spear hits three feet to the left away from the target. I blush in embarrassment since I was actually trying and I missed. I try again and again until I think the District 1 male tribute is getting annoyed with me. He walks over and takes the spear out of my hand.

"Watch me." I watch his stance and he throws the spear and it hits the target straight in the center. I copy it and the spear sails straight towards the target. It lands on the very edge, but at least it landed on the board.

"Good, just gotta work on your aim." He says. He has dark brown hair, with green eyes. He is taller than me, and he is actually pretty cute.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask before I can stop the words; "You have a choice of anyone in this training room. Yet you choose me?" He lifts his eyebrows up, and I see a smirk tugging on his stupid cute face.

"Maybe, it's just because I'm interested." He says then walks off to a different station leaving me alone. His words ring throughout my head for the rest of the training, soon it is almost time for them to start interviewing us, and ranking us. I'm so excited(Sarcasm dripping).

**A/N Hey guys! SilverandViper here! Hope you're enjoying the story, leave ur feedback. Also, the SYOT's are still open!**

**The updated list:**

**District 1- 2 Mentors**

**District 6- 2 Tributes, 2 Mentors**

**District 8- 2 Tributes, 2 Mentors**

**District 9- 2 Tributes, 2 Mentors**

**District 10- 2 Tributes, 2 Mentors**

**District 11- 2 Tributes, 2 Mentors**

**District 12- 1 Female Tribute, 1 Mentor**

**Character Request Format:**

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Age-**

**Preferred District*-**

**Alternate District(s)-**

**Tribute or Mentor-**

**Personality-**

**Appearance-**

**Preferred Death Time-**

***- This trait is not guaranteed.**


	6. Chapter 5- Mira

**A/N Just a heads up, this chapter gets pretty dark.**

**6/19/3046 **

**6:00 P.M. **

Rita presses her small body against my side as Trell glares at her from where he stands. I glance around the cafeteria and note that most of the other tributes look fairly at ease, save a few who look nauseous. I glance up at the time and gently nudge Rita while motioning for Trell to go.

"Rita, it's time to go. Follow the other tributes to the training center, remember, try your best." Rita nods and stands, her fists clenching at her sides as she stiffly walks out after Trell. I watch as she leaves, burying the worry that gnaws in my stomach. A hand lands on my shoulder, I flinch, automatically going for my dagger.

"Woah," Warren says, holding up his hands and taking a step back, "I'm just trying to talk to you." I slowly move my hand away from my dagger, trying to settle my nerves as Warren sits next to me.

"You said you wanted to talk, so speak," I say, turning my gaze to my partner mentor. Warren shrugs, "I just wanted to talk about Trell and Rita's chances and how we should deal with sponsors." I sigh, "I'd like to delude myself by thinking that Rita has a good chance, but despite the few days of training she got, she doesn't have a high chance of survival. She's hardly trained and completely untested. I wish I could be in the arena with her, to be able to help her get back to her parents."

"I never thought you cared about anyone other than yourself." I glare at Warren, "That's not true." Warren smirks, "Really? I was under the impression that you were stuck-up, overconfident and hostile to anything that breathes."

I don't bother to respond, I just punch Warren in the gut. He lets out a groan and clutches his stomach, somehow he still manages to respond, "See? Hostile to anything that breathes." I toy with the handle of my dagger, "Perhaps I should gut you and show you that I can be hostile to things that don't breathe as well."

He has the audacity to laugh.

"Why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me just like the other victors?" I demand. Warren turns to look at me, "I did hate you, but I saw how you were with Rita and I remembered that little kid who I used to see laughing and playing with her friends." I close my eyes and lean back, blinking away the burning sensation in my eyes, "That girl died a long time ago, in the arena." He frowns, "What exactly happened to you in the arena?" I grimace, "It's not something I want to relive or retell."

"You can tell me, after all, I've lived through the arena too." I scowl, masking the guilt and grief I feel deep within with annoyance. "Sure you've survived the arena, but you survived with your soul intact. I did so many terrible things and killed so many people. All for my own gain. You understand nothing." Warren frowns, "Whatever you did it can't be that bad. We've all-"

"No. You don't understand. You haven't carried the guilt of ending multiple lives. You haven't been haunted by nightmares nearly every day of your life. You haven't spent some days holed up in your house debating whether or not anyone would miss you if you decided to end it all." my voice comes out quiet, like the quiet the precedes the storm. Warren pauses for a moment, but continues to speak, "Mira, you can't keep all your emotions pent up like this, you need to be able to trust others. Trust me-"

"STOP IT!" the words rip from my throat, raw with emotion as I plunge my dagger into the table next to Warren's hand. I take a deep breath, steeling myself,

"You want to know what I did? I befriended a boy from another district, teamed up with him. We made it to the final four, mainly by hiding and avoiding the others. There was a boy from District 1 who had killed nearly everyone. He went up against the other tribute who'd survived to that point, won and went hunting for us. When he found us we fought, together we managed to defeat him. Then it was just us, we should've split up before it got to that point- we both knew we should've. Just the two of us and the body of District 1. Adrenaline was still running through my veins, I lunged at him, plunged my dagger into his chest without hesitation. I'd loved him, listened to his story, known about his wish to return to his family and yet I never hesitated. As I looked into his eyes for the last time I could tell that he'd never even debated killing me. He died in my arms, told me to live my life fully. Now you know. I hope you're happy with yourself."

I storm out of the cafeteria, telling myself that I'm not running away, that I'm just getting some air. I make it to the roof before my mental walls crumble along with my body. I collapse onto my knees, my chest heaving as tears stream down my face.

When my tears finally slow I pick myself up and make my way to the hidden corner of the roof that I'd discovered back when I was still a tribute. When I was still a naive teen, bursting with the hope to return to my family. I close my eyes and immediately snap them open again as my memories mix with reality, turning my hands red with blood. I can hear the distant boom of the cannon, signaling another death. Then the sound of the hovercraft, crunching- crunching? I lift my head and find Warren hesitantly walking toward me.

"You, uh forgot this." He holds out a familiar dagger, its grip worn and faded. I reach out, shuddering slightly as my fingers close around its hilt. "Thanks," I mutter, slipping the dagger back into its sheath.

"About earlier… I'm sorry I didn't know you'd react that way. I shouldn't have pressured you." I squint up at him, searching his face for signs of insincerity. "Dang right you shouldn't have." He shrugs, "I know that. If it helps I'll tell you about my experience in the Hunger Games." "What's the catch?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. Warren shrugs, "Well I was hoping to be able to hear the full story of your Games."

I sigh, "You've already heard most of it, so I might as well tell you the rest, but if you go telling my story to everyone I will find you and kill you." Warren smirks, "Deal." I gesture for him to sit, "May as well get comfortable, my guess that this will take a while. You start."

I note that Warren takes a deep breath before starting, as if he's repressing bad memories, "I guess I'll start from the Reaping. My Reaping was nothing special, my family didn't care much, aside from my little sister Lizbeth. She didn't want me to go, pleaded for me to stay. I had to leave her behind. The rest of my family probably wouldn't have noticed that I'd gotten Reaped if my older sister Kass hadn't been Reaped as well. It was honestly bad luck that both tributes were from the same family. My parents didn't cry even though they were losing two children, didn't shed a tear for their flesh and blood being sent into the slaughter."

The bitterness in Warren's voice surprises me, "You don't have to share." I say, surprising myself, "I of all people know that." Warren smiles bitterly, "I always believed that it's better to share, rather than to repress." I shrug, which Warren takes as a sign to continue.

"They had ten children, Kass was the second oldest, I was nearly a year younger. My parents had never made enough money, they could never feed all twelve of us. I guess losing Kass and I helped lessen the strain on their budget. We went through training and everything, I wasn't too good at fighting so no one paid me any attention. I scraped together a training score of six, while Kass outshone most of the competition with an eleven. Most bettors had been betting on her, she had a fighting nature, stubborn as a donkey with a flammable temper. You remind me of her.

She died the first night. I ran away from the cornucopia, I assume she didn't since she had a knife when she died. I was scared, I stayed on the move, fearful that the Careers would find me. I couldn't sleep that night so I kept wandering. I found her by pure chance, she was standing in the middle of a clearing, the moon illuminating her face. She was yelling, yelling to the Capitol. 'I won't play your sick games.' is what she yelled. Then she slit her own throat."

I sit in stunned silence, unsure of what to say. Warren pauses to stare up at the night sky, "I still think of her now and then, I've always wondered if she was a coward for killing herself or a lionheart for refusing to play someone else's game." I hesitantly reach out, placing my hand briefly on Warren's shoulder, "Whether she was brave or cowardly doesn't matter and you shouldn't remember her by her final moments, it's… too painful." Warren smiles sadly, "Heh, it's been fourteen years, I don't know why it still hurts."

"The rest of my games I spent running, running and hiding- never confronting. I spent most of my time foraging for food, spending days starving and dehydrated, cursing myself for not taking supplies from the cornucopia. I'd only gotten one gift from my sponsors, a small slingshot. I don't know where the money the sponsors gave for my sister went, but I never got anything else from my sponsors. On the seventh or eighth day, a boy attacked me. I was starving, he seemed to be fine. When he rushed me with his sword I panicked. I don't know how I did it, but I somehow dodged most of his swings, probably dumb luck.

It was my survival instincts that saved me, the voice inside me that whispered, 'I don't want to die.' became a fully-fledged roar. I launched myself at the boy, ramming him into a tree with my momentum. Before he could recover I used my hands to slam his head into the tree, I was only trying to stun him in order to escape. I'll never forget the sound of his neck snapping, I saw the light leave his eyes, saw the despair and rage in his dying gaze. The cannon sounded and snapped me out of my trance.

The first thing I did was stumble over to the bushes and hurl what little food was in my stomach onto the ground. After that, I forced myself to take the boy's sword and his pack. I stumbled a good distance away from where I'd made my first kill before checking the pack. It was the pack that saved me from dying of hunger and thirst. I tried not to think too hard about the boy, but I dreamed about him nearly every night for the rest of the Games.

I spent the last leg of the Games hiding, letting the more powerful players fight it out. The gamekeepers made the edges of the arena collapse on the final day. There were five of us left at that point, two fell into the abyss. I made it to the cornucopia first and hid in the very back. The other two arrived after me, they fought and one killed the other, I don't remember the name of the one who died. After I heard the cannon I crept out of the cornucopia, my sword clenched in my hand. I found the last tribute lying in a pool of her own blood. She'd been slashed in the gut by her opponent before she'd managed to kill them. I couldn't bring myself to kill her, not after what happened with the boy I killed.

She asked me to stay with her till the end, told me that her name was Lira, that she had two little brothers back home in District 4 and an aunt that would miss her when she was gone along with a boyfriend who she hoped would move on after she died. I told her about myself, about my family and Kass and about the boy I killed. Time got hazy, but Lira and I could both tell that her end was nearing. She told me to take the pendant from around her neck to give to her boyfriend and requested that I put her sword and dagger back into her hands. I did as she asked and placed my pack under her head so she'd at least be comfortable as she died. A few minutes later she breathed her last and the cannon sounded. I'd won the games, but I didn't feel joy, only a deep sadness.

On my trip back to District 5 I stopped at District 4 to deliver her pendant to her boyfriend Sean and meet her brothers and aunt. None of them were angry with me, which shocked me, they were just happy that someone had been with their Lira when she died. I had tears sliding down my face by the time I left District 4. District 5 had a celebration for me when I returned that afternoon, but it didn't feel right, not with all the horrors I'd seen. That's the end of it, for now."

Warren looks as drained as I feel. We sit in silence for a few moments before he speaks, "You know, I never told anyone how I felt killing that boy except for Lira and now you." I shrug, "We all have our secrets. I guess it's my turn to spill mine now." Warren nods.

"I suppose I'll start with my Reaping too. It wasn't too different from yours, except my brother wasn't chosen along with me. I was fourteen, nearly fifteen and my brother was twenty, but we were still close as close can be. Neither of us wanted to be separated, but we didn't have a choice. I went into the games knowing that I'd probably die, that I'd never make it back to Taybur. Our mother was devastated at my Reaping, she wouldn't stop crying and hugging me constantly. Our father was the opposite, as usual, he didn't care.

I don't remember too much about the rest of the ceremony, but the boy chosen with me was called Endir. He was seventeen, had a girlfriend, two younger siblings and parents who loved him to pieces. He told the world that his only goal was to return to his family, got a good deal of sponsors that way as well. He never made it back to his family. He died in the bloodbath trying to get supplies. Before we went into the games he offered to team up with me, to help me through the games, at least until we had to split up to avoid killing each other. I was still young at the time, still naive with the hope of surviving, but I wasn't dumb. I knew that I would only hinder his progress and I told him that as I declined his offer. Every now and then I wonder if I could've saved him if I'd accepted his offer."

"There was nothing you could've done to save him. You would've just died in the bloodbath along with him." I barely glance at Warren as I reply, "I could've taken some hits for him, could've given him some time to run." "That would've been suicide." I smile grimly. "I know." Warren goes quiet. I take advantage of the silence to continue my tale.

"I thought he would survive longer, I'd trained with him and congratulated him on his score of 9. I'd thought that he'd survive longer than me, longer than the girl who had close to no training, who basically put the gamemakers to sleep and got a 3 for her efforts. Getting a low score wasn't part of any plan that I'd made, heck I had no plan to begin with, I'd been trying my hardest and still failed, but I put on a mask and made everyone believe that it was all part of my master plan.

When we got into the arena I stayed on the outskirts of the bloodbath, I watched the grass turn red with blood, watched my fellow tributes slaughter each other. At the end of the bloodbath there were only a few careers left standing, I waited until they left to hunt tributes to go to the cornucopia. I scavenged what I could from the ground and the bodies. That's how I found Endir, he'd been shot in the back. I mourned his death, but I knew that I couldn't stay there- the cornucopia was far too open and offered no shelter. I didn't know where to head so I just went the opposite direction of the way the careers had gone. I spent the first night alone, startling awake at every sound. The next day I sorted through my supplies, I'd managed to get a canteen of water, some bandages, a thin cloth that I'd used for a blanket and a dagger. This one to be exact."

I pull out my dagger, gently running my finger over the blade. "How did you keep the knife? I thought the people in the hovercraft took everything away." I tuck the dagger back into its sheath, "They couldn't pry it out of my hand so they figured I could keep it." Warren looks at me quizzically, I ignore him and continue to tell my tale.

"Later that day I walked past a river a heard a girl scream and someone laugh. Every rational part of me told me to stay away from the conflict- to run far away, but my heart dragged me to the sound of the scream. I found a girl about twelve years old writhing on the ground and a male career laughing above her. He'd sunk his spear into her leg, somehow through the entire leg and planted the tip into the ground. The girl was trapped and terrified, her eyes were darting from side to side, searching for anything- anyone to help. Her frantic eyes locked on mine and I saw the pleading in them, a silent cry for salvation. The career wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he was too busy enjoying the girl's pain. He never saw me creep out of the bush. He only felt my blade slit his throat. I didn't have enough time to dwell on the fact that I'd just killed someone. I rushed to the girl and tried to help, I didn't know what to do- I'd always been bad at healing others. I suppose fate destined for me to only harm, never to heal.

I had managed to remove the spear and was trying to use the few bandages I had when he came. I thought he would kill us, but instead he dropped to his knees next to me and helped staunch the blood. We tried our best, but she didn't survive the night. At least she died in her sleep knowing that at least two people cared about her. The next morning he and I got away from the body. We wandered together for a few hours, no destination in mind. Then we found a very small clearing deep in the woods, it wasn't far from water and it was surrounded by thick undergrowth on most sides. He said it would be a perfect place to make camp and I agreed."

"Hold on." Warren says, "You keep saying _he_. Did you know his name?" I close my eyes for a moment, silently fighting with myself. "Kalid," I say quietly, his name a whisper upon my lips. "What?" Warren asks, "I didn't-" "Kalid." I say, "His name was Kalid." Warren finally seems to understand, a soft 'oh' leaves his mouth and his eyes shine with understanding. I force myself to push away the emotions that arise with his name, to continue telling my story.

"That night we sat around the embers of the 'fire' we'd made. It was nothing but embers, we hadn't dared to start an actual fire. He spoke first, said 'My name is Kalid, I'm from District 7, I haven't killed anyone yet, and I believe I can make it back home.' I'd smiled at that and told him my name, that I was from District 5, that I'd killed that career and that I hoped to make it back to my brother. Somehow introducing ourselves led to an alliance. From that day on we shared what little we had and watched each other's backs.

As the number of tributes in the arena dwindled we became more and more aware of the fact that we should go our separate ways, lest it end up with us against each other. Stupidly we'd formed a bond, a bond that made it hard for either of us to mention parting ways. Each time I caught his gaze I saw the question in his eyes. I tried to ignore it, for I had stupidly come to love him. As the number of tributes dropped to a mere six I decided to face my demons. I told Kalid that we should split, that we should avoid having to choose to kill each other. I saw my own pain reflected in his eyes, but I also saw that he understood.

Before I understood what was happening he'd pulled me into an embrace. I don't know what took over, what part of me believed that both of us could make it out alive, but that part took over and before I knew what I'd done, my lips were on his. I could feel him stiffen in shock, but I felt him kiss back. It was brief, we were too young to truly grip our emotions or to even know what to do with the emotions. Not to mention the fact that one or both of us would probably die soon. So afterwards we still parted ways, though I felt both of us hesitate."

Warren whistles, a smirk on his face, "So you got your first kiss in the death pit. Romantic." I roll my eyes, "Wipe that smirk off your face before I smack it off." "Bet you wished you knew what to do with those feelings." he teases. I smack him, ignoring the voice inside that clamors that I wouldn't have minded being older... "I was _fourteen_-" I pause, "actually I was fifteen that day and he was fifteen too." Warren grins, "Got a birthday kiss?" I think for a moment, "Do you think the barriers around the roof would be fatal to a human being?" "Hmm, I've never thought of that. If they're just here to ensure that no one falls or jumps off the roof then they shouldn't be fatal, but If they're like the ones in the arena- Hey!" he glares at me. I hold up my hands innocently, "I wasn't actually going to throw you off." "You _thinking_ about killing me is bad enough. Keep telling the story." I nod but grin as I notice Warren scooting away from the edge.

"That night I couldn't sleep, too many things were darting around in my mind- stop smirking Warren! I eventually dozed off, but I woke to the sound of a twig breaking near me. I was up with my dagger in my hand immediately. I glanced around and found Kalid trying to sneak through the bushes. I accused him of being a stalker and he admitted that he was having trouble sleeping. We ended up talking the night away, Kalid told me that he was an only child and that he was worried that there'd be no one to take care of his parents if he died. I, in turn, told him about Taybur and Endir. After sharing our pasts we fell into silence, both of us staring at the sky listening for the anthem and watching the deaths. I dozed off against a tree, Kalid beside me. I woke with my head on his shoulder and someone cackling, 'Oh how cute!' A tribute had found us.

She didn't give us a chance to prepare as she lunged. I didn't get out of the way fast enough and her blade opened a gash on my shoulder. She was so close that I could smell the blood on her and see the bloodstains on her clothes. I slammed my head into her stomach and rolled away, coming back up with my dagger in my hand. Kalid lunged at her from the side, his knife slashing at her exposed throat. She merely took the blow on her forearm and hurled him aside. While her attention was divided I went in, managed to plunge my knife into her ribs. I was aiming for her heart, but I missed and the blade got caught in her side as she turned to me. She punched me in the face and grabbed me by the throat. I started flailing, my hands turning into claws as I clawed at every part of her I could reach. I hit her eye with a nail and she screeched, but it only seemed to enrage her. She threw me down hard enough to wind me and pulled out her throwing knife. She pulled back to throw and seemed to deflate. I saw Kalid at her side, his knife buried in her side, saw her eyes flare with rage one last time as she threw the knife. I rolled to the side, not entirely fast enough as the knife nicked the side of my neck.

We were both shaken from our close encounter with death so we decided to get away from that area as soon as possible in order to avoid any other tribute who might've been working with the one we killed. I used one of my remaining bandages to bind my shoulder while Kalid gathered our supplies from where we'd left them. Then we headed toward the cornucopia, deciding that it would be best to be near the center if the gamemakers decided to throw in challenges to herd us together. We stayed around that area for the remainder of our time in the Games."

I pause, taking a deep breath to mentally prepare myself for the finale of my story. The memories are still painful, no matter how much time has passed since I was in the arena.

"There were four of us left on the last day. Kalid, me, the boy from District 1 and another tribute who'd been hiding like us. The gamemakers sent a huge gust of wind filled with shards of glass and metal to push us together at the cornucopia. Kalid and I stayed hidden, watching for any sign of District 1 or the other tribute. We didn't see anyone for a good while, but then we heard screaming. The District 1 had found the other tribute, we knew that our only hope was to team up on District 1. Even so, our hopes for survival were low.

We tried to stay hiding, but District 1 soon found us. Kalid worked as a distraction as I tried to sneak behind District 1, despite my best efforts he spotted me and focused on me. I managed to avoid his first few strikes and slice his arm open with my dagger. As I fought him Kalid got into position behind him and when I had District 1 fully distracted he leapt onto his back. Kalid tried to slit District 1's throat, but District 1 grabbed the blade before it could even come close to his throat. He threw the knife onto the ground and hurled Kalid off his back into a tree. When Kalid fell I rushed forward, my blade slashing. By pure luck, I managed to embed the blade into District 1's side, into the fleshy part under his ribs. The wound didn't kill him, but it slowed him long enough for me to grab Kalid's dropped knife and plunge it into District 1's throat. I stood and watched District 1 choke to death on his own blood.

When I was certain that District 1 was dead I turned to Kalid. He was already on his feet. He made his way over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I asked him what we were supposed to do now, I didn't think that we'd be able to kill each other. I was wrong about that. He told me to trust him and moved to grab his knife.

I didn't think, didn't even give him a chance. I grabbed my dagger before he could get his knife and plunged the blade into his gut.

I had thought that he was going to kill me, that he was going to get his knife and stab me, just as I did to him. I regretted my actions the minute my blade entered his body, but he was already falling, already dying. I tried to stop the bleeding, tried to undo my own damage, but it was too late. With his last breath, he told me to tell his parents goodbye for him and to keep living my life to the fullest.

At that point I'd been nearly hysterical, screaming that he wasn't going to die, demanding that he stay alive. It didn't do any good. Moments later he stopped breathing. I tried to resuscitate him, screamed at him for a good long while before collapsing next to him. My hands were covered in his blood and my heart was heavy with the weight of what I'd done. The tributes I'd killed before had been attacking me, I'd killed them in self-defense, but Kalid- Kalid had done nothing, I killed him for nothing, just so I could live. When I heard the cannon go off I stirred, I reached for my dagger, intending to plunge it into my heart so I wouldn't have to live with my guilt, but I remembered Tay, I remembered that he was still waiting for me to come home. I couldn't bring myself to do it, I didn't deserve to live, but I was far too cowardly to die.

When the hovercraft came for Kalid's body I let them take it and when they motioned for me to come up too I nearly couldn't force myself to move. I wouldn't let go of my knife, wouldn't let them pry it out of my bloody hands so they let me keep it."

Warren is silent, I can practically feel his horror and disgust. I expect him to tell me how despicable I am as a human and how I should never have survived, but he remains silent. His silence grates on my nerves, "Well say something. Tell me that you're disgusted with me. Just say something." Warren stares at me, "I don't know what to say." My shoulders slump slightly, I shouldn't have expected anything different, everyone sees me as a monster and rightly so. I figure that I may as well finish torturing myself with old memories so I continue to speak, ignoring how dull my voice has become.

"The days after my victory went by in a blur until I went on my Victory Tour. I was numb through the entire thing, but I remember a couple in District 7 screaming at me, hatred in their eyes. I knew that they were Kalid's parents and I wanted to apologize, but I didn't know how to. Every other District welcomed me, but I could see the disgust in nearly everyone's eyes. When I got back to District 5 Tay greeted me, he tried to act normal, but I could see the look in his eyes he was trying so hard to hide. He was a herald of bad news. Our mother had contracted a mutated strain of the flu and passed away, our father had also disowned Tay and I. When I asked Tay why he took me to a secluded area and told me about Rita."

I pause and look Warren in the eye, "If you repeat any of what I just told you or anything that I'm going to tell you to anyone I will kill you." He stares right back, "I promise I won't tell anyone." I sigh in relief.

"He told me that he'd made many mistakes and done thoughtless things years ago. He told me that he'd loved a girl named Hali and she loved him back. The only problem was that Hali was already engaged to a man named Cain. They'd had a secret relationship and needless to say Hali ended up pregnant. Thankfully Cain thought the child was his and married her, he has yet to find out the truth, Rita was the only reason I kept myself alive. I kept the dagger over the years to remind myself of what I'd done and for a few years I debated using it on myself, but as the years went on Rita started coming to me whenever she needed someone to confide in.

I love Tay, but he's a horrid parent. He never really takes time to get to know Rita even though she loves him with all her heart, he's been getting better, but he'll never be an attentive parent. Hali and Cain don't really get along, they fight more than they get along. Every time they start to fight Rita comes to my house, at this point she practically lives there."

I fall silent, all my words spent. Warren stays silent and we sit there in silence for what feels like decades. "I'm going to see if they're done with training," I say, standing to leave. "Wait," Warren's hand grabs my wrist. I flinch at the touch and twist out of his grasp, "What?" "I'll go with you." I nod curtly and head to the stairs.

We walk in silence all the way to the training center where the last of the tributes are filing out. I spot Rita and saunter over, "How'd it go?" She smiles weakly, "Good I hope." I pat her on the shoulder reassuringly as I glance to where Warren is conversing with Trell. Trell seems confident, his expression casual and unworried.

"When do we find out about our scores?" Rita asks. I note that she's started to gnaw on her fingernails and gently grab her hand to stop her. "Not until tonight, they'll show the scores on tv." "So everyone will see how badly I've failed," she says miserably.

"Hey," I kneel to bring myself down to Rita's height, "Look at me." She lifts her head to meet my gaze, "Your score doesn't matter. I got a 3 when I was a tribute and I'm still here aren't I? Besides, we both know you're smarter than everyone else in this hallway and more stubborn than an a-donkey."

Rita finally smiles, "Don't let my mom hear you almost slip up. She put Cain's foot soap in my mouth for saying something I heard you say." I wince, "Yeah don't repeat anything I say. Not exactly a good influence." She grins evilly, "What, I can't even say what you say to me all the time? I can't say, 'For f-"

I slam my hand over her mouth, "Nope, no. You will stay an innocent child and you will _not_ say anything I say. Now we're going to go up to our floor and wait for the results." I cautiously remove my hand from Rita's mouth, glaring at her to ensure that she keeps her mouth shut. She looks up at me innocently. I roll my eyes and turn away, "I need to filter my language." I mutter. I hear Rita giggle from behind me.

* * *

**6/19/3046 **

**10:00 P.M. **

Later that night I find myself curled up on a sofa with Rita lying across my lap. Warren and Trell share the other couch while Shimmer perches on a chair. My eyes flick back to the television as I listen to the head gamekeeper announce that the training scores will be shown in a few moments. The room is dead silent, the five of us brimming with anticipation.

The first tribute appears on the screen- Blaze Caffer, he gets a 12. His partner tribute Mar Thomas gets a 10. I start to zone out until I hear Rita gasp lightly. I glance at the screen and see the District 3 boy. Apparently, his name is Arc Cuopic, he looks fairly scrawny and slightly scared. I scowl at the 5 he gets, how did he get a higher score than I did when I trained? His partner Coda Dellsbo gets a solid 8. Neither seems too interesting. I only glance briefly at the District 4 Tributes' scores, Lohan Fistex- 8 and Crystal Silverlock-7.

Then Trell's face appears.

It seems as though the whole room holds its breath as the number 9 flashes under his picture. Rita curls further into my body and I find myself patting her gently on the head. Rita's face displays on the screen with her name and tense seconds later a 7 appears.

The tension in the room snaps. Shimmer lets out an ear-piercing squeal. Warren claps Trell's shoulder. Rita throws her arms around my neck and half-sobs half-laughs into my shoulder. I hug Rita back and smirk at Warren and Trell, mouthing 'nice job.'. Trell smirks proudly back.

By the time I look back at the screen I find that the scores have already reached District 7, I barely manage to read that the male tribute's name is Digger Haydn and that he scored an 8 before it flips to Harriette Connors, who scored a 7. After that I zone out, fighting off sleep.

A few Districts later Rita gets up and heads to her room, yawning. I glance up again, noting the tribute onscreen, Celia McCarthy. She gets a 9. The next tribute is Baynid Logans, the District 12 boy I saw Reaped on the train. He gets a 6, not surprising for a kid his age.

When the scores finish Trell stands, stretches and leaves. I glance around the room and find that Shimmer has managed to doze off in her chair. My mouth twitches as I notice the trail of drool making its way down her face. I stand and immediately my jaws gape in a yawn. I start the trek to my room, but as I reach the hallway Warren calls to me.

"Hey… Mira." I turn to look at him, surprised to find him speaking to me. "What?" My voice comes out harsher than I mean. "Thanks for sharing your story today, and for listening to mine." I shrug, "No problem, I like having more people see me as a monster." "I don't-" "Don't lie to yourself." I interject, "Everyone thinks that." I slip into my room before he can answer.

I flop onto my bed and pull the blankets around me. I close my eyes and try to sleep, try to ignore the voice in my head that whispers, '_You are a monster. You've said it yourself.'_ "Shut up," I growl.

It still takes me a while to fall asleep.

_I open my eyes to pure white. I reach my hands out to feel for walls and find none. 'Hello?' I call. My voice echoes, but no reply comes. Suddenly a hand grips my own and a voice whispers, 'This was your fault. I didn't have to die.' I glance to the side and gasp. 'Kalid?' His gaze locks with mine, his hand is warm. 'Your fault.' He hisses, his gaze intense and immeasurably furious. I stare at him, shocked, 'No… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to!' He laughs, 'Murderer. Go on, kill me again.' 'Wha-what?' A knife is in my hand, my hand jerks forward. 'No!' I try to stop my arm, but it ignores my commands as if it doesn't even belong to me. The blade plunges into Kalid's chest and he falls, his blood marring the white ground. I let out a shriek and reach for him. He disappears. _

_A man and woman approach me, warm smiles on their faces. I recognize them as Kalid's parents who screamed and raged at me on my tour. 'Excuse me, but have you seen a boy around here?' I open my mouth to reply, but they start to back away, their eyes wary. I look at them quizzically before I realize that my bloody knife is in my hand. The woman's eyes widen, 'Where is he?' She steps toward me, 'Where is my son?' She grabs my shoulders and shakes me, 'H-he's dead. I'm sorry. He told me to tell you goodbye for him and that he loved you both so, so much.' She releases my shoulders and steps back shaking her head, 'No, not my Kalid. He promised. He promised.' Her eyes lock on the knife in my hand. 'You!' she screams, 'You killed him!' She flies at me, her nails clawing at my face. She vanishes._

_Her husband stares at me, anguish in his eyes, 'Is it true?' he whispers. I look away, unable to meet his eyes. 'So it is.' He says, anger rising in his voice, 'Why did you survive? Why not him? He had so many people who loved him, he should've come back home!' I finally muster the courage to meet his eyes, it feels as though he's staring into my soul. 'You should've died. There's not one person on this planet that would've missed you.' I start to object, start to say that Tay would miss me, but I remember the way he kept his distance after I returned from the games, how he never came to see me if Rita wasn't with me. Kalid's father smiles sadly, 'Do you see now? You've wasted a bright, hope-filled life to save your own miserable and loveless existence.' 'Rita loves me, she would miss me if I died." I say, trying to ignore the hesitance in my voice. Kalid's father starts to fade, 'But would she still care for you if she knew your history?' _

'_Mira?' a familiar voice calls uncertainly. I turn and find Rita standing in the room, Kalid stands behind her, his hand on her shoulder. He fades as I notice his presence. 'Rita, what are you doing in here?' She glances away, 'They say you're a heartless murderer.' I flinch and notice Rita monitoring my every movement, 'So they told the truth.` Her gaze hardens, 'Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe Dad let me become so close to you.' Her words hurt, 'Rita…' She turns away, 'Wait! Let me explain! Give me a chance!' She turns around to look at me, 'Did you give Kalid that chance?' I freeze, stung by the truth of the statement. She walks away and fades, leaving me alone again. _

_The room darkens, I can no longer see anything around me. Whispers slither through the air. 'Murderer…' 'Betrayer…' 'Coward…' 'Waste…' 'Deceitful…' 'Killer…' 'Broken…' 'Useless…' _

'_SHUT UP!' I roar. The whispers ignore me if anything they grow louder. Their chant quiets, for a blessed moment, I have peace. Then it starts again, quiet, steady, whispering. 'Repent.' 'Guilt.' 'Repent.' 'Guilt.' 'Repent.' 'Guilt.' The chant repeats steadily. _

'_How?' I ask. _

'_An eye for an eye…' 'A tooth for a tooth…' 'A life for a life…' The whispers chant louder, 'A life for a life.' 'A life for a life.' 'A life for a life.' Faces flash before me, all the tributes I killed in the arena, their eyes angry and accusing. My dagger appears before me, I reach for it, my hand trembling. I recall the day I killed Kalid, how I debated killing myself as well to rid myself of the guilt. The guilt has been a burden to carry all these years I can rid myself of it right now. I pick up the dagger, the hilt is familiar, almost friendly. I angle the blade so it'll slide through my ribs and into my heart. The whispers go silent. _

'_A life for a life…' I whisper and sink the blade into my chest._

I jerk awake, panting as I stare around the room. I reach for my chest, searching for a bloody hole that isn't there. The clock on my bedside reads 1:00. I reach under my pillow and pull out my dagger. I run my thumb gently over the familiar blade, calming myself. I press my thumb into the blade hard enough to break the skin, the pain wakes me, chases away the fog of my nightmare.

I take a deep breath and slip off the bed. I pad into the bathroom and flip on the lights, my thumb is a mess of blood and streaks of blood trail down my arm. I glance back at my darkened bedroom and wince at the slight blood trail that I've left. I strip the sweat-soaked clothes from my body and step into the shower. I stand under the water for a long time, thinking about my dream.

When I finally step out I dry off my body and quickly bandage my still oozing wound. I wrap a towel around myself and walk back into my room to get dressed. I grab my dagger along the way and clean it off on the towel. After I get dressed I take all the sheets and blankets on the bed and dump them in the cleaning chute before sinking down next to the wall. I pull my knees to my chest and rest my chin on a knee. I keep myself awake for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**6/20/3046 **

**9:00 A.M. **

The next morning I can barely keep my eyes open. I ignore the concerned looks Rita keeps throwing at me during breakfast and focus all my energy on eating. However, after the meal, she corners me in the hallway, "Mira are you ok?" I plaster on a mask of normality, "Who me?" I smirk at her, "What made you think that I wasn't ok?" She frowns, "Are you sure? You have bags under your eyes and your eyes are super dull." I scowl at her attentiveness, "Alright, you got me. I couldn't sleep last night so I went to the training center and trained for a while. I guess my exhaustion is showing." "Oh, ok."

I nearly sigh in relief, thankfully she bought my lie. "Go have fun, let me have some peace and quiet!" I not so gently shove her toward the end of the hallway. She scowls and kicks me in the shins, hard. "Oh you're gonna get it now!" I snarl, slowly running after her. She lets out a happy shriek and bolts. Only after she gets out of view do I flop against the wall. I rub my eyes again, I never get enough sleep and last night clearly hasn't helped.

"So what's actually wrong with you?" I jump as Warren steps into the hallway. I glare at him, "Nothing. Mind your own business." He scowls back, "You're clearly exhausted and it looks like you didn't sleep at all last night." his voice softens a slight bit, "You can tell me what's wrong. You already have enough blackmail on me to ensure that I won't tell anyone."

I grimace. How does one tell someone that they're both mentally and physically drained and that they've been dreaming about killing themselves?

"It's nothing. Just had a nightmare last night," I decide to say. Warren frowns, "Was it because I made you share your past?" I hesitate, "No…" I say uncertainly, sharing _had_ brought up old painful memories. Guilt crosses his face, "Sorry," "It's not your fault, I get nightmares all the time," We stand in awkward silence for a few moments and I start to slip back into my mind.

"You need sleep." Warren declares suddenly, making me jump. I open my mouth to protest but Warren doesn't give me a chance, "You are going back to your room and taking a nap. If I find out that you don't go to your room and sleep I'll have the medics come to put you into artificial sleep." I roll my eyes, "Yes Mom." He scowls, "Just go."

Despite my words, my body is practically shaking from exhaustion and it feels like heaven to flop into bed. I still can't bring myself to close my eyes, as every time I do my nightmare flashes behind my closed lids, so I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Quite suddenly I remember my mother comforting me after a nightmare when I was younger.

_A seven-year-old me creeps into my parents' room, tear tracks glisten on my cheeks as I shuffle past a window. 'Mommy?' a child's voice whispers. My mother stirs, she opens her eyes and squints blearily at me, 'Mira? What are you doing here?' 'I had a nightmare." I say with a sniffle. _

_She quietly gets off the bed and gathers me into a hug, 'Oh sweetie, it's okay.' I whimper into her shoulder, as she picks me up and takes me to my room. She lays me on my bed and gently smooths my hair out of my face. 'Deep breaths,' she says, inhaling slowly and exhaling slowly. _

I close my eyes and slowly breathe in, I hold the breath for a moment before exhaling. After a few minutes of breathing, I feel a calm spread over me.

_My mother smiles, 'There. Don't you feel much calmer now?' younger me smiles back, revealing a gap in my teeth. I burrow back under my blankets and look pleadingly toward my mom, 'Can you tell me a story?' She smiles indulgently, 'Alright, which one?' 'Tell me about Katniss.' _

'_Very well. Not long ago-'_

"-in District 12 there lived a girl named Katniss-Katniss Everdeen. She would later start a rebellion, but she started out just like you." I whisper the words into the air as I recall my mother's soothing voice speaking from my bedside. I never managed to stay awake to hear much more than that.

With my mother's calming voice in my mind, I manage to force myself to close my eyes and sleep. Shockingly no nightmares plague my sleep.

* * *

**6/20/3046 **

**3:00 P.M. **

I wake to the sound of someone knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask groggily, rubbing my eyes sleepily. "It's Warren." a voice calls from the other side. I groan and roll off the bed, "What do you want?" Even with the door between us I hear him snort, "Did you get your beauty rest?" "Shut up Warren," I grumble, ready to go back to my nap. "In all seriousness, Rita's been looking for you, she's been a nervous wreck ever since her stylist dressed her for the Interviews." "Ah, shi-shoot! The Interviews!" I scramble up and bolt to the door.

I wrench the door open so quickly that Warren almost topples into me, "Sorry," I say, not sorry at all as I walk past him. "Mira," I turn to look at him, "What?" He gestures to his face and hair, "You look like you electrocuted yourself." I rub my face again and run a hand through my hair to find it sticking up in all directions. I comb through my hair with my fingers briefly before pulling it into a ponytail. "Better," Warren says. I roll my eyes and walk to Rita's room.

"Rita?" The door flies open moments later and Rita crashes into me, wrapping her arms around me. "Are you ok?" I ask, hugging her back. "I-I'm scared, a-and nervous." she stutters out, "I don't know what to expect o-or what to do! What happens if I make a fool of myself? Oh gods everyone will see me mess up! What if I s-start stuttering really badly or if I don't know what to say or-" ''Rita, you'll be fine. Just be your usual confident self. I'm confident that you'll do great!" Rita faintly smiles up at me, "You really think so?" I nod and smile down at her, "Now let me see what your stylist put you in."

She steps back, letting me see her outfit. Her stylist has put her in a magnificent dark blue dress with subtle gold accents that go well with her golden-brown hair. Her feet are clad in dark gold flats and her hair has been twisted and styled into a strange and complicated hairdo that I couldn't describe if I wanted to.

"You look beautiful. Tay would be so jealous." Rita wrinkles her nose, "Dad would look terrible in this dress." I choke on a laugh as I shake my head violently to rid myself of the mental image of Tay wearing a dress. "I did not need that image in my head, but thanks." She giggles and does a little spin.

"Mira! Rita! Trell! We're leaving!" Warren calls from the elevator hall. "We're coming!" I yell back as I march up to Trell's door and bang on it a few times before stepping away. Trell pokes his head out within seconds and quickly realizes that we're leaving. He walks past me as I get back to Rita gently push her toward the elevators. She looks up at me, fear and nervousness flash through her eyes momentarily before she masks it with determination and courage.

I nod approvingly at her before grinning evilly, "Last one to the elevator's a scummy peacekeeper!" I call as I bolt toward the elevators. "That's not fair! I'm in a dress!" Rita yells from behind me, "Sucks for you!" I cackle, even as I slow my pace to even out the playing field.

Even with my slowed pace I still reach the elevator long before Rita does. It takes a good few seconds for Rita to appear, she's scowling, her hair's gone slightly wild and she's taken off her slippers and is holding them in her hand. I grin, "I win." "So not fair." She grumbles, "Sore loser." I retort with a smirk. "Cheater."

I open my mouth to respond, but Warren cuts me off with a glare, "What are you, five years old?" "Four years old." I shoot back, smiling innocently. Rita bursts out laughing and I hear Trell let out a snort. Warren rolls his eyes and mimes banging his head against the wall.

When we finally arrive, a random member of the stage crew tells us to go stand in line behind the District 4 tributes. I glance at them briefly and note that the girl looks slightly nervous while the boy looks fairly calm, although he keeps running his hand through his slicked-back hair, which results in him having to rub the oil off on his pants. I note the sly look in his eyes and make a mental note to watch out for him in the arena before I remember that I won't be going into the arena.

Everyone is fairly quiet as we wait for the Interviews to start, with only the faintest whispers traveling around. However, everyone goes silent as we hear Cesar Flickerman start the interviews. Cesar's been doing the Interviews for as long as I've been alive and supposedly he's been around since the days of Katniss. I don't believe that one bit, how could anyone possibly be that old?

He welcomes all of Panem before dramatically introducing the District 1 female tribute, Mar Thomas.

I instinctively start to assess her, light brown eyes, long brown hair, a scar on her lip and what looks like knife scars on her arms. I note the scars as a fighter's scars due to the slightly harsh light in her eyes and the way she assesses her surroundings, but I can tell that she has a softer heart than what's healthy for a tribute by the softness that occasionally shows past the harshness in her eyes and the way the sides of her mouth tend to point upwards in a slight smile.

With a bit of Cesar's coaxing she starts to tell us about her life and her experiences with training. I don't pay too much attention, but I manage to learn that she has a brother who she sparred with, which gave her the scars on her arms as I suspected and that she was pleasantly surprised with her training score

The next tribute is Blaze Caffer, he has dark hair, a solid build, and towers above Cesar. I instantly mark him off as a typical career from the hatred in his eyes and the way he stares at everyone, trying to assert his dominance.

Again I don't pay much attention to his Interview, but I have to bite my hand to keep from laughing when I hear him say, "I didn't have a girlfriend back home, but I think I'm falling for one of my fellow tributes." Apparently, a few others share my sentiment as I hear a couple of muffled laughs around me. The Capitol seems to eat it up, the cheering growing louder. He refuses to reveal which tribute he's taken a fancy to and I narrow my eyes at that, stroking my dagger, it'd better not be Rita.

Rita tugs on my arm as Blaze walks back while the District 2 female goes out. "Bet every female tribute back here hopes he doesn't like her," she whispers. I smirk, "What, do you want it to be you?" "EW!" she squeaks, causing a few people to glance at us, "That's gross, he's gross!" she says, lowering her voice, "Besides, he's like 3 years older than me." I huff out a laugh. Rita punches me. Just then she looks to see who's currently being interviewed and I follow her gaze. It's the boy from District 3, Arf or something.

"It's Arc!" Rita whispers. I frown, "Do you know him?" "I met him at the opening parade, we did a few stations together." I eye the boy on stage and glance back at Rita, noting the faint blush on her cheeks. I scowl at it and make a mental note to warn her about arena relationships.

Time flies and soon the District 4 female is finishing her Interview, not much of anything interesting, just a story about how a mentor from another District killed her brother. Nothing too remarkable about her appearance either, just interestingly colored eyes.

Rita glances at me, her eyes panicked. I place my hand on her shoulder and whisper, "Just be yourself. I'll be close by." I watch as she takes a deep breath and steels herself. When Cesar calls her name she steps out confidently, smiling brightly and waving at the crowd.

"So Rita, how was life like back in District 5 for you?" Cesar asks, smiling brightly at Rita. She beams right back, "It was awesome. I lived with my mom and Cain and I had a bunch of friends." "Well, it sounds like you were a little social butterfly! Do you mind me asking who Cain is?" Her smile falters for a moment, but it brightens mere seconds later, "No I don't mind. Cain is my father, I've just never called him dad or anything like that." "Interesting. You said you had a bunch of friends, were any of them 'special friends'?" Rita giggles, "You mean boyfriends right? I'm way too young for those and my mom would probably kill me if I got one!" Cesar chuckles, "Well little Miss 'I don't have a boyfriend', do you think you can win the Hunger Games?"

Rita suddenly becomes serious, all traces of her previous mischief and mirth gone, "I know my chances aren't high, but I'm willing to do anything and everything to get home to my parents." Her normal self returns as she smirks, "Besides, I made Mira promise to train me as best she could so I'd say that I have a decent chance now."

"Well, that's all the time we have with you. Let's give it up for Rita Faltzer!" The Capitol cheers, loudly. Rita takes a bow and makes her way offstage. I meet her as she gets backstage, "You did great, the Capitol loved you!" she smiles and brushes a few stray hairs away, "I was so nervous I thought I was gonna puke." I smile, "Well you didn't puke so therefore you succeeded."

Rita walks off to join the rest of the finished tributes in a small room backstage while I stay to watch Trell and the other tributes.

* * *

**6/19/3046 **

**7:45 P.M. **

When the Interviews are over and we're heading back up to our floor Rita starts questioning me on what happened in the rest of the interviews. "Well I didn't pay too much attention so go ask Warren if you want more details and less opponent assessment." She doesn't immediately go to Warren so I assume that she's fine with listening to my recap.

"Let's see. Trell apparently has two brothers and two sisters, one of which is apparently his twin. Oh and he doesn't actually like them, or anyone else for that matter. Shocking." I ignore Trell's pointed glare and continue. "District 6 is pretty uninteresting and average, no special skills, no sap story, and thankfully no stupidly ridiculous love story. The District 7 male-" "Digger Hayden." Warren supplies.

"Thanks. Digger looks pretty strong, has a good chunk of muscle, but he looks soft. You could probably convince him not to kill you by being nice and friendly, but he might become less friendly in the arena. The District 7 girl…" I look at Warren, he sighs resignedly, "Harriette Connors." "...said that she spent a lot of time outdoors. She doesn't look like much of a fighter, but she undoubtedly knows a good deal about the wild and probably about edible plants and such. Actually, I take back what I said about her not fighting if she spent a good amount of time in the wild she probably knows how to fight from fending off wild animals."

I glance at Warren, "Anything to add or say about the rest of the tributes?" he shakes his head. "The rest of the tributes are fairly unremarkable, except for the District 11 girl and the District 12 boy. The girl, uh, Celia?" Warren nods, I clear my throat and continue, "Celia. She's strong and looks really smart. You might have to watch out for her, especially since she has a strong family bond pushing for her to survive. The District 12 is overconfident, you can tell by his stance and the way he swaggers slightly when he walks. He might last a little while, but he doesn't have that much skill and he's underfed like the rest of District 12."

"Isn't his name Brandon or something like that?" Rita questions, "Yeah I'm sure it starts with a B, maybe BottleItUpB-" I focus my glare on Trell and subtly touch my dagger hilt, making sure that he sees the motion. "Actually, I think his name was Baynid," I say before Trell can say anything to ruin Rita's language. I bury the small voice that whispers that I've already ruined her language in the back of my mind. "Besides, we're on our floor."

We enter our floor and scatter, Trell goes to hole up in his room, Warren heads to the kitchen area to call for some food and Rita drags me over to the living room area. She plops down on a couch and drags me down with her. We sit in silence for a few moments before she speaks.

"Mira if I don't make it out of the arena promise me that you'll give this to my mom." She holds out what looks like a folded letter. "And this one to my dad." She produces another letter. I take both letters and gently put them on the table. "What made you start thinking like this?" I ask, concerned that she doesn't believe that she could make it out.

"Let's face it. I'm small, I have basically no weapons training and I have no experience surviving in the wild. Don't try to tell me otherwise, I know what I am and how small my chances are. I'm not giving up though, never think that I'm giving up. I'll fight as hard as I can until my last breath or until that last cannon sounds." She smirks, "You can bet that I'll fight like a demon to survive."

I laugh, "That sounds like the Rita I know and love. Also, I promise that I will deliver your letters to your parents."

She smiles and throws her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Thank you." She whispers in my ear. I gently extract myself from her arms and glance at the clock on the wall. It reads 8:00 P.M. "You better get to sleep. You have to get up pretty early tomorrow." "Yeah, ok," she says and stands. Her mouth immediately gapes into a yawn. I smirk, "Off to bed with you." She scowls but walks toward her room.

As I watch Rita walk to her room a thought slithers through my mind, whispering that this could be one of the last times I ever speak to my niece.

**A/N **

**Uh... So it's been what, over a month? You're probably asking, why hasn't this story been updated? What's taking so long? Well, the answer is simple. Viper(aka me) is lazy as heck. So my apologies for the long wait/chapter update gap, hopefully, this chapter makes up for it XD. I tried to make sure that I put every character that was submitted to us so far in this chapter, but I might've missed one so if I missed your character I'm sorry. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter has a bunch of mistakes or spelling errors I wrote most of this in the early hours of the morning when I probably shouldn't be awake. Anyhow SYOT is still open, but the slots will be closing up as those character blanks start dying in the Hunger Games. Speaking of which, the actual Hunger Games part of this story starts in the next chapter so look forward to that!**

**The updated list:**

**District 1- 2 Mentors**

**District 6- 2 Tributes, 2 Mentors**

**District 8- 2 Tributes, 2 Mentors**

**District 9- 2 Tributes, 2 Mentors**

**District 10- 2 Tributes, 2 Mentors**

**District 11- 1 Male Tribute, 1 Mentor**

**District 12- 1 Female Tribute, 1 Mentor**

**Character Request Format:**

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Age-**

**Preferred District*-**

**Alternate District(s)-**

**Tribute or Mentor-**

**Personality-**

**Appearance-**

**Preferred Death Time-**

***- This trait is not guaranteed.**


	7. Short 1- Mira: Snow

**Hey guys so I don't usually do A/Ns at the top of chapters, but I need to tell you guys that this isn't the next chapter of Finale. This is sort of a short story from Mira's past. I'll explain more at the bottom. Enjoy the short**

* * *

**12/15/3040**

**10:24 A.M**

I step out of my house immediately get blinded by the glistening snow covering the ground. For a moment I just stand in the cold, taking in the brightness of the world. It's been so long since it last snowed here. The last time it snowed I was seven and Taybur was twelve, almost thirteen. We'd gone outside to make snow piles to jump in and small balls to throw at each other. Afterwards, we'd gone back inside where our mother had scolded us to staying out too long, but she was smiling the whole time.

I close my eyes against the memories, those days were long gone, the old Mira had died in the arena and I'd buried her so deep in my mind that I didn't think she could ever claw her way back up. I take a deep breath of the crisp, cold air and prepare to return to my house.

"Hello?" the small voice takes me by surprise.

I turn to see who spoke and inhale sharply as I take in the child peeking at me from behind a tree in my yard. I instantly know who she is. It isn't easy to spot the features that mark her as her father's but I know him, every one of his features so well that I spot the ones on her small face immediately. The bright blue-gray eyes, the thickness of her lips and the long, dark curling eyelashes are all Tay's.

"Hello," I say, offering my niece a smile, "What are you doing here?" She shuffles closer to me, "I'm l-lost. Mama and Cain are yelling. I was so scared. Mama saw me watching and told me to go to my room, b-but Cain hurt her. Cain hurt my Mama!" '_That son of a-_'

The child suddenly bursts into tears, loud heaving sobs that shake her whole body. I stand there frozen. I'd kept my head through multiple life or death situations, yet one crying child unraveled me. I remember what my mother used to do when I fell and hurt myself or when I got scared from a nightmare.

"Hey…" I say softly, approaching the child. A small voice in my head wonders what I'm doing, but I press on. I kneel next to her and awkwardly pull her into a hug. She instantly burrows into me, her tears soaking into my coat. I don't know how long we stay like that, but her tears eventually dry. However, she stays huddled in my coat, shivering. I realize that she's just wearing pajamas, she doesn't even have shoes on.

I carefully stand and extend my hand to her, "Come on, let's get you warmed up." She blinks up at me and raises her hands to me her unspoken demand clear. I've never held a child, but I recall the images of Tay scooping up his daughter and Hali balancing the child on a hip. I scoop her up by the armpits and try to maneuver her over to my hip, but I nearly drop her. I put her back down and crouch before her.

"Get on my back," I say. I feel her hesitate for a moment, but soon I feel her small body settle onto my back. I instruct her to wrap her arms around my neck as I hold onto her legs. She's surprisingly heavy and by the time I get into my kitchen, my legs and back are sore.

I put her down next to the fireplace, tell her not to go near the fire and bolt down the hall to grab some blankets. I return to the kitchen praying that the child hasn't set herself on fire.

Thankfully she hadn't played with the fire and was perfectly fine. I drape the blankets around her shivering form and plop myself down next to her. She glances at me from her pile of blankets and smiles, a warm worry-free smile that only a child can produce.

"Who are you?" she asks." "I'm Mira," I say without hesitation, "and you are Rita." She gapes at me, "How did you know that?" I smile, "Your dad told me." She blinks at me, "You know him?" I stand and grab a picture frame from my mantle.

"That's me," I say, pointing to a smiling girl with dark-brown hair and caramel-colored eyes, "That's my Mom, " a woman with a tired smile, her brown hair pulled up in a bun, "That's my Dad," a heavyset man with dirty blonde hair and a fat potbelly, "And that's your dad, my brother Taybur." I point to the last person in the photo, a scruffy teen with touseled light-brown hair and bright blue-gray eyes.

Rita smiles at me, "Cool!" she frowns as if she just remembered something, "Why don't you live with your Mama and Daddy?" I pause, how do you explain death and disowning to a child? I settle on saying, "They don't have to take care of me anymore."

She scowls, "I won't ever leave my Mama!" she declares, "I'm gonna be with her forever and ever!" I smile, "I believe you."

I rise and get two cups, one I fill with water, the other I fill with milk, I then heat both on the stove before returning to Rita. I hand her the cup of milk and sip my warm water as she gulps down the milk, making loud sipping noises.

I've barely started drinking my water when she puts down her cup and tugs on my sleeve, "Can we go play outside?" she pleads, her eyes full of irresistible charm. "Fine." I sigh, "Just let me get you some warmer clothes and shoes." She squeals in joy and hugs me. I laugh for the first time in what feels like years.

We step outside together, Rita clinging to my hand. She looks ridiculous in the clothes I found her, the coat swallows her entirely, I had to roll up the sleeves so many times that the sleeves look like accordions, a bunched up and folded. The pants and boots were the same, the pant legs rolled up and the boots stuffed with paper and socks.

Despite the oversized clothing, Rita seems happy. She pulls me down the steps to the snow where she plops herself down on the ground, grabbing handfuls of snow from around her, collecting it into a small pile before her. She glances up momentarily and grins at me, her eyes glowing with immense happiness and glee.

I bend down and grab a loose handful of fluffy snow. I walk over to Rita and throw the snow into the air above her. She looks up, watching the snowflakes swirl back down to earth around her, her smile so wide that my mouth hurts for her.

When the final flake falls to the ground she looks at me and demands, "Do it again!" Demands from little children are difficult to deny or ignore. I grab a new handful of snow and throw it high, watching it fall as a glittering cloud of sparkles. The seventh or eighth time I grab a new handful of snow I see a big, fat snowflake drift down from the sky just to be inhaled into my nose. I sneeze, once, twice, three times.

I look up and see that the sky is alive with snowflakes. I look over and see Rita staring wide-eyed at the sky, "It's snowing…" she says in wonder. She stretches out a hand to catch a few flakes on her hand, "It's snowing!" She shouts with glee as she starts to spin, doing a weird dance through the snow.

I laugh as I watch her antics and when she passes near me she grabs me by the hand and pulls me along with her. We dance around together, two children laughing, dancing and throwing snow.

I feel the heaviness in my heart start to lift, feel the old Mira clawing her way back to the surface.

Suddenly a woman is there, it's Hali. She scoops Rita into a hug as Rita squirms and tries to free herself. I smile, "Hey Hali." She looks up, it's as if she only just noticed that I'm also here. Her eyes narrow as she pushes Rita behind her, "Thank you for… watching her," she says curtly, "but we do have to go now. Let's go, Rita."

She pushes Rita forward, nudging her towards their home, "But I wanna stay! I wanna play with Mira!" Rita whines. "You listen to me, Rita. Go." Hali orders, but Rita stubbornly plants her small feet and glares defiantly at Hali. I glance between them for a moment before saying, "You better listen to your mother Rita. We can play another time." She scowls for a moment but, shuffles away.

Hali watches her walk away before turning to me, "How dare you keep her from me, you should've brought her back immediately," she hisses, anger burning in her eyes, "Do you know how worried I was?"

I open my mouth to tell her that I was going to bring her back, that I'd never meant to get carried away playing, but she doesn't give me the chance, "Stay away from my daughter. I don't want her ending up dead because you 'thought she was going to kill you'. We all know you're a cold-blooded murderer."

The heaviness drops back into my heart weighing me down. I feel the old Mira slipping back into the depths of my mind, I grab at the strands of who I used to be, desperately trying to call back the girl who didn't have a care in the world, the girl who had a whole bright future before her. She slips away through my mental fingers, back to the dark pit where she died.

I watch as Hali walks swiftly to meet up with Rita further up the street. Rita takes her hand and skips along next to her mother. As I watch another figure joins them, a man, he kisses Hali swiftly and scoops up Rita, putting her on his shoulders. The image of a perfect family in a world I don't belong in.

As I turn back to my big, empty house Rita's question rises up from my memory, "Why don't you live your Mama and Daddy?" "Because I have no one left who cares about me." I whisper, pushing my front door open, "Because I've done so many horrible things that people don't see lost, lonely girl when they see me, they see a girl with blood on her hands."

I sink down against the back of the door and close my eyes. I place today's events in a mental box. A box that I bury, down where I buried my old self. "She's dead." I say, "She died already! Stop coming back!" I scream. I spot the picture frame that I left on the ground earlier. I grab it and throw it, aiming for the fireplace. It hits the corner and bounces off.

All my energy suddenly leaves me, leaving me an empty shell. I curl my knees into my chest, burrow my head into my knees and sob. Sob for the me who died in the arena, sob for the me that I've become.

**A/N As I promised at the top I'll explain the reason for this short's existence. Silver's busy with school right now so the next chapter's progression has been slow. I don't know when the next actual chapter will be done, but it's been a month or so and I feel bad that we haven't given you guys anything. Anyhow, I'll be doing these shorts as little shorts to give you guys some moments from the characters' pasts. If you guys have specific moments or stuff you want to see, let me know, I don't really have anything planned for these shorts. SYOT hasn't changed, check the last chapter for open slots and yeah, I think that's it. **

**Oh gods(PJO anyone?), it's freaking 3:30 am, the heck am I doing urghhhhhh. **

**To the guests who submitted ****Dara Linner and Aurum Hopefield- You misread the SYOT format and since you're guests I had no way to contact you, but the districts you wanted your characters put in were already full. Please get back to us about another district you would like us to put them into. The slots listed on the previous chapter are the ones that are still open for characters, the ones not listed on the page are the slots that have already been filled. **


	8. Characters React: Halloween

Silver: Happy Halloween!

Viper: Actually, really belated Halloween…(more like Thanksgiving at this point)

Silver: Geez, ruining the mood much? *rolls eyes then clears throat*

Viper: Anyhow, we've returned from the dead, coughfornowcough.

Silver: Sorry about not updating much, we're both in—

Viper: Death, ahem, I mean school.

Silver: *facepalms* Anyways! We'll be doing short stories and characters react while we're finishing up the next chapters.

Viper: So Silver wanted to do a Halloween react chapter...

Silver: Let's get to the react! Also if any of you guys have suggestions for some reacts we could do while we finish up chapters please tell us!

Viper: If any of you actually stuck around through all our sporadic updates, thank you! Now let's go torture some characters!

Silver: We're gonna pretend that our characters aren't trying to kill each other and that they all get along...sorta.

* * *

Mira: Rita what are you doing?

Anariel: *walks into the room* BAHAHAHA What is she wearing?!

Rita: Both of you stop laughing at me! It's a Halloween costume, does it look good?

Crystal I mean… it's not that bad… is it?

Rita: *pouting* Can you even tell what I am?

Crystal: Not really… *bites her bottom lip*

Rita: I'M A UNICORN! *she storms off in a huff*

Anariel: Woah, that was what the long stick was for!

Mira: Does anyone know what 'Halloween' is?

Crystal: I think it's a holiday?

Mira: Huh, never heard of it.

Anariel: Well, if we need to dress up I might as well. What do you have in this closet, Mira?

Mira: Uh, I dunno, go look.

Anariel: *grumbles shuffling through the closet* Woah! What's this? *pulls out black cat ears*

Mira: What is that? It might be Rita's…

Crystal: Did you hear the doorbell?

Mira: Wonder who's at the door? *gets up to get the door*

Crystal: Maybe Blaze? He said he would drop by…

Mira: *opens door* Oh hey. Crystal! Your boyfriend's here!

Anariel: Open the door wider I have some things to say to him.

Mira: Sorry kid, it was nice knowing you. *opens the door wider for Anariel*

Anariel: Hey, Blaze. *holds up left fist* Meet Death and *lifts right hand clenched* Last-thing-you-see-before-you-die. *smiles innocently* Don't hurt Crystal okay?

Rita: *walks in* Who's Anariel threatening now?

Everyone else: Blaze

Rita: Ah, that makes sense.

Anariel: You may come in. *glares as Blaze sets foot past the door frame*

Arc: Lemme in! It's freezing outside! *charges in past everyone*

Coda: Sorry about him, we thought we'd drop by.

Barq: How did these idiots convince me to come with them? *sighs*

Coda: Don't lie, you basically begged to come with us because you were lonely.

Anariel: Picture it! Barq sitting alone on the couch watching a Horror movie and screaming holding onto a pillow because he has no one to hold onto. Just try to see it.

Arc: We don't have to, that's basically what he was doing when we showed up.

Others: *Snicker*

Blaze: Rita what are you wearing?! *gives a confused/concerned look*

Rita: *gasps* OH, you're not wearing a Halloween costume! I have one just for you! *grabs his hand and drags him with her toward the bathroom* Crystal, I'm going to need your help with the makeup!

Crystal: *gulps* Hopefully he's not as bad as Mira and Anariel.

Rita: *smiles evilly* I'm sure you're going to be a really pretty princess Blaze.

Blaze: What?! Crystal, what did I do to deserve this? * An expression of horror on his face*

Anariel: Bye dude, surprisingly you're not gonna die because of me. *pats Blaze's back*

Rita: Come on! *pulls Blaze into the bathroom* Just so you know, I won't threaten your life like Anariel is doing, but don't be a butt or I can and will get Anariel to hate you even more than she already does.

A few minutes later after Blaze's protests, and yelps, the group *cough Anariel cough* gets fed up.

Anariel: That's it! If they don't—

Rita: *comes out from the bathroom* Everyone please rise for her highness, Princess Blaze!

Crystal: You mean Prince. *she leads Blaze out, and he's wearing a prince costume*

Rita: Crystal wouldn't let me transform Blaze.

Anariel: That's so cute!

Mira: You should've given Crystal a costume too.

Crystal: Please no.

Anariel: LET'S GET CANDY!

Rita: YESSSSSSSS

* * *

Blaze: Ughhh, I think We've done the whole neighborhood...twice. *groans*

Arc: *eating tons of candy* IfeellikeIshouldbehyperbutI'mdefinitelynothyperofcourseI'mnothyper.

Blaze: He's definitely hyper. *takes candy from Crystal*

Rita: I'm just really happy that everyone came trick-or-treating with me! AND, everyone we got candy from knew that I was a unicorn!

Anariel: It was fun! Let's go around the neighborhood again! *everyone groans* hey, free candy here!

Mira: You guys can keep going, but my feet are ready to die and I feel my bed calling for me.

Crystal: We should have a Halloween party!

Mira: Oh dear gods

Crystal: Just sent out a message to the whole neighborhood and told them to spread the word! Let's get the party started!

Rita: YAY!

Anariel: Who's gonna drive to the store? All of us? *looks around*

Coda: I could run to the store, should probably take a person or two with me to get supplies.

Anariel: I volunteer Blaze, Barq, and Arc as tribute. *looks at them* got it okay, shoo. We'll send u a list of supplies, just buy as much candy as your heart desires, and lots of sodas, and food.

Mira: Get me a couple of hundred cups of coffee too, I'm gonna need it.

Blaze: Woohoo! *lifts Crystal up and twirls her around*

Arc: *walks past them, rolling his eyes* Get a room.

Crystal: You're just jeaaaalousss! *Blaze sets her down, and they both laugh*

Coda: Come on. Blaze stop flirting with Crystal, we have to get supplies.

Anariel: oof, just got called out Blaze!

*The boys pile into the car*

Arc: *gets into the driver's seat* Coda, can I drive?

Coda: ...

Blaze: Arc, please don't drive. Remember the last time we let you drive? *shivers*

Arc: *rolls his eyes* I know what to do. *slams the door and floors the gas, leaving Coda behind*

Barq: Hey! This is Coda's car, also the girls will be mad at us if we're late!

Arc: We'd be late if Coda drove! We'll be to the store and back in less than ten minutes if I drive!

Blaze: *sighs* shouldn't we at least get Coda to ride in the car?

Arc: Crap… Blaze. tell me those aren't police lights behind us…

Blaze: Your call

Arc: Oh gods, Blaze switch seats with me, it'll be better if I don't get caught driving.

Blaze: No way! *Climbs into the backseat texting the girls*

Arc: Dude, you don't understand! We'll probably get sent to jail! I'm only 13!

Blaze: Too bad dude.

Barq: Pullover!

Arc: **This sentence has been censored for younger readers**

A few minutes later…

Blaze: Arc...you're lucky I switched places with you. We're going back for Coda, and I'M DRIVING!

Arc: Please! Blaze! She's gonna kill me!

Blaze: Nope, end of the conversation.

*finds Coda standing at the entrance of the neighborhood*

Coda: *looking murderous* Hello boys. How was the drive?

Blaze: *swings the door open for Coda* If the girls ask, it's Arc's fault. Also, I'm driving.

Coda: *grabs Blaze by the ear and drags him out of the car and then opens the backseat and drags Arc out too* How big of an idiot do you think I am? I know you got pulled over!

Blaze: You would have got fined if Arc and I didn't switch places. Please don't kill me.

Coda: Oh, I so glad that you decided to stop letting the child drive. Did it never occur to you to either stop Arc or make him come back?

Blaze: By the point, we were that far up the road the only two things that would stop him was if Anariel was sitting next to him holding a knife, or the police.

Coda: *takes a breath* You know what? Arc, you're going back to the house. I'd say that I'm grounding you, but in reality, I'm Anarieling you. I'm texting Anariel to watch over you all of tonight and you will be spending the next week with her.

Arc: What?! Coda!

Coda: You're lucky that that's all I'm doing. *she turns to Blaze* And don't think you're getting off the hook.

Blaze: Anariel wouldn't kill me...hey why isn't Barq getting a punishment!

Coda: Don't worry, he's getting his punishment with you.

Blaze: Please don't make Anariel babysit us too, she's more likely to kill us than to actually look after us.

Coda: *smirks deviously* Blaze, when we get to the store, you're going to go flirt with a random girl and act like you mean every word you're saying to her. I will then record a video of it and show that to Crystal and Anariel. There's only a 99% chance that Anariel will kill you.

Blaze: *glares* You're so annoying.

*They all pile back into the car with Coda in the driver's seat*

* * *

Back at Mira's house…

Anariel: Mira...your house is filled with junk! *picks up an old barbie doll*

Mira: *shrugs* That's what happens when a child is basically living in your house.

Anariel: Crystal, did you check on the boys? How are they doing? Did they see the list I sent them?

Crystal: Yeah, Rita where should I put this? *holds a picture of Rita hugging a stuffed unicorn*

Rita: Um, in my room I guess.

Mira: *gets a text* Oh! Hey, everyone but Anariel come with me! Coda just texted me.

Anariel: Hm…

Rita: What's going on?

*All huddle in Mira's room and lock the door so Anariel can't enter*

Mira: Ok, so Coda just told me about what happened and that she has a plan *shows them the text from Coda explaining Blaze's punishment* Crystal, I need you to go along with the act. I'm guessing that Coda wants Anariel to slightly murder your boyfriend.

Crystal: Believe me, I will. Blaze is gonna be so embarrassed. He looks really cute when he flustered… *looks around realizing everyone is giving her the look* I mean erm- he looks funny!

Mira: *Rolls her eyes* You two are disgusting.

Crystal: You still love us though! *smiles innocently*

Rita: *snickers* You mean we still love you. Blaze won't be alive for us to love after tonight.

Crystal: *sighs* Hopefully Anariel will have compassion today, I mean she loves to party!

Mira: Maybe, now let's get back out there before she gets too suspicious.

*As they exit the room, they see everything is shining and spotless*

Anariel: You're welcome! Also, we need to unlock the front doors and tell Coda, and the guys to hurry up. People are gonna be here in an hour!

Mira: Alright, let's get to it!

*20 minutes later*

Anariel: They're dead.

Mira: What'd they do?

Anariel: They're 20 minutes late. They also took my candy, and I need food. *looks at Mira's fridge* Mira do you even go to the store?

Mira: UH….

Rita: No, she barely ever goes, I don't know how she's still alive. Oh wait, she lives off of pizza.

Crystal: *facepalms* Goodness. *doorbell rings* They're finally here!

Mira: *opens door* Hey guys! Did you get the supplies?

Blaze: Yup. *Hold up bags of soda, and foods* We got decorations too, we forgot about your coffee though. We went all out. We got a real spider!

Rita: Oooh can I see it?

Barq: *Holds open the bag he's carrying to reveal three tarantulas, and a bunch of smaller spiders*

Coda: Hey Anariel, I've got something to show youuu.

Blaze: Here's the food. I even got you some ice-cream.

Anariel: Hmm….*takes ice-cream* Show me, Coda.

Coda: *Holds out her phone* Might wanna start running soon Blaze.

Blaze: I got her ice-cream! *hides behind Crystal, but fails because he realizes he's like a head taller than her.*

Rita: Ooooo you gonna be dead soon!

Anariel: *finishes the video* *Slowly chews her ice-cream. Turns around slowly.*

Mira: Everyone back away, slowly.

Anariel: *smiles slowly* How would you like to die tonight?

*Arc rushes in the door as this moment holding some more ice-cream*

Arc: Is anyone dead yet?

Anariel: You're about to be.

Arc: Uhhh… Want some ice cream?

Anariel: Time to die! *advances towards Arc, and Blaze*

Arc: Every man for himself! *runs out the door*

Anariel: Welp, I just wanted the ice-cream. Also, I'll kill you later Blaze, right now we have a party to get ready!

Rita: Aw, we don't get to see any death?

Crystal: Well...The people are gonna be here any minute…

Mira: Alright people, let's get this party started!

Blaze: Let's lay the food out on the table… *Looks at Mira's table*

Anariel: I told you we should have moved all those papers but what did you say?

Mira: *sighs* Leave my crap alone, I'll move it to my room. *dumps the heap of paper into her room and locks the door*

Crystal: Time to party!

*Everyone starts to lay out the food on the table, and the drinks. Along with cups, plates, and whatnot. They put on a horror movie on the TV*

Arc: *attempts to place a spider on Mira's head*

Mira: Quit it kid, let me have some peace and quiet before the creatures, I mean guests, arrive.

Rita: *whispers* Crystal, I dare you to put a spider on Anariel's head.

Crystal: *whispers back* No way! I would be on the ground dead, and the only thing stopping her from killing me then would be our friendship…*pauses thinking* Wait, does she even consider me her friend?

Rita: Hmm, maybe you should ask her. I'll see if Blaze wants to play 'Annoy Anariel'.

*Doorbell rings*

Crystal: They're here! Come on guys!

*Opens the door to be greeted by a bunch of classmates*

Mars Thomas: PAAARTAAY!

Celia McCarthy: YEAHHH!

Baynid Logans: Where's the food?

Digger Haydn: Come on Baynid! We didn't just come for just the food…

Baynid Logans: Uh.. ok? But food is awesome.

Harriette Connors: Are those real spiders? *gasps in shock* I think this is animal abuse, those poor spiders!

Anariel: Really…? *remembers all the spiders she tormented for fun*

Arc: *runs up with a spider in his hand* Want to hold it?

Harriette: Of Course! *takes spider from his hands and looks at it petting it* Can I keep it?

Mira: Uh… sure you can, do you want the rest?

Anariel: Come on Mira! Without the rest they can't breed, then reproduce, and infest your house! *Smiles evilly high fiving Arc as he walks by*

Arc: Can we watch that?

Anariel: Of course! Let's watch the magic happen!

Mira: OH % #$ NO, NOT IN MY HOUSE!

Anariel: Aww…*takes two spiders and drags Arc outside onto the front lawn* Now you can see the magic happen.

Mira: *locks door* Rest in peace innocent child. You'll never be the same after watching spiders go at it.

*Hears their voices from outside*

Anariel: And then…

Arc: Uh, I can't tell what's happening.

Anariel: *This has been censored for the younger readers*

Arc: *scarred for life* Uh… I-I… think I'll go now…

Anariel: Good thing you were the one looking, and I looked away. Warned you beforehand.

Arc: Can I get new eyes…

Anariel: Sure, do you want them carved out or stabbed? Here's a demo, *whips out a pumpkin*

Arc: *backing away*

Anariel: *sighs* Does no one understand jokes? Jeez, why would I do that to your eyes...too much of a waste of a blade. Anyways, time to bust down a door! *Goes to the door, busting it down with a few surprised people looking*

Mira: ANARIEL!

Anariel: Whoops….You need a stronger door. Everything has a weakness. *smiles before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a tub of ice cream and glaring at anyone who got close to the ice cream*

Trell: Hey… Lohan and I did something…

Anariel: What did you do? Was it fascinating?

Trell: Well um, we were messing with that candle in the hall… and uh…

Lohan: We kinda set the heap of paper sticking out from under a door on fire…

Anariel: Idiots. *Smacks both of them in turn*

Rita: GUYS THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE, LIKE ACTUALLY ON FIRE!

* * *

Silver: Hello guys we came back— okay what happened here...

Viper: THIS is why we don't let you guys become friends.

Anariel: It worked out pretty well, to be honest.

Silver: Says you. *points to a bunch of beat-up people*

Arc: THAT WAS AWESOME! Let's do it again!

SIlver: Viper, maybe we should just control it better next time.

Viper: Nah, we'll just send them back to the Games, kill off a few of them and bring them back again to see what happens.

Anariel: You don't control me! *starts to dance around throwing knives at the burning house*

Viper: Chapter 6, Anariel dies under mysterious circumstances. (whoops there goes a spoiler)

Silver: Arc gets run over by the tributes when running away from Anariel (Another spoiler...or is it?)

Viper: WE DESTROY THE WHOLE WORLD WE BUILT FOR THE READERS' ENTERTAINMENT! (definitely not our actual plan…)

Silver:...that's a little far…

*Clears throat and looks at characters*

Silver: You guys are in so much trouble. Viper will you do the honors?

Viper: /Kill a

Viper: Wait, wrong command CRAP! *everyone dies*

Silver: It's okay, WE CREATED THEM AND WE CAN BRING THEM BACK TO LIFE!

*Both snap their fingers in unison, and everyone appears again complaining about something dumb*

Viper: Can I kill them again?

Silver: At the end of the book (Spoiler alert)

Viper: Can the end of the book be now?

Silver: No…

*Both snap fingers in unison again and the scenery changes from Mira's house and a neighborhood to where the characters are standing on the pedestals frozen in place*

Silver: We might do another special these days, but I hope you enjoyed it!

Viper: Hopefully we'll have the next chapter out soon…

Silver: If not expect a Thanksgiving special!

Viper: Or another short!

Anariel: I can't wait till Thanksgiving! *Smiles happily and a turkey appears in front of her and she inhales the scent of it*

Viper: … Silver, stop sniffing your screen, it's weird.

Silver: It smells so good though! Wait, how did Anariel get a turkey...and how does she know what Thanksgiving is….

Viper: Maybe she's developed her own intelligence and left the realm of Fanfiction… maybe she's standing behind you right now…

Silver: *snaps fingers*

*Anariel gets teleported into the mentor area with her memory erased of the past events along with the other characters. She viciously yells at Felix for almost poisoning her*

Silver: You're Welcome! Anyways hope the Halloween special was fun for you!

Viper: TiMe To GeT bAcK tO hOmEwOrK! (hahahahahahahahahaha someone help)

Silver: And study for the SATs! (Don't ask).

Both: Goodbye!

* * *

**Hey guys! As said above, sorry for not updating for a long time. If you're still with us, we appreciate it greatly. It's a kinda later Halloween special...but we hope you enjoy it! We will try and post the next chapter soon, it's not quite finished but you guys will like it, especially since it's in Anariel's perspective! Hope to write again soon! Don't forget to submit characters before we start slaughtering unnamed characters! Happy (belated) Halloween! **

**P.S. You guys better not be celebrating Christmas already ~Viper**

**-SilverandViper**


	9. Short 2- Coda: Maybe

**Alright, it's been another three months or so. Silver's chapter isn't ready yet, so here's another short to give you guys something. Enjoy!**

* * *

I watch as my district partner makes his way across the crowded room toward the chariot. Cyber and Vira are behind me, speaking in hushed tones about something. I suspect that it's about strategy in the games. I start to pace, a nervous habit of mine.

When I finally stop, I glance up to see District One preparing to get into their chariot. I scan the room for Arc and find him chatting with a girl, I smirk slightly, saving the information for if I ever need to embarrass him. I catch his attention and wave frantically, pointing to the chariot. Thankfully he understands and starts walking over.

"Already making friends?" I ask, unable to resist the urge to tease him at least once.

His face turns a violent shade of red, but he still denies it, " I don't know what you mean."

I smirk and prepare to say another line, but then I see the tears forming in his eyes. He wipes them away before anyone else can see and I remember that he has a sibling, who I probably just reminded him of.

"Do you know what this button does?" I blink in surprise, but I let Arc change the subject and go along with it. Our suits are gorgeous and the chariot is a wonderous piece of technology full of customizable features. We get a few minutes to mess around with the various features, but soon District 2 leaves and our chariot is readied.

Then we're off, Cyber and Vira call final pieces of advice at us as we leave. I mold my face into a mask, but then I see Arc's pale face and how tightly he's gripping the edge of the chariot. I remember that he's only 13, practically still a child.

I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder, "Hey, we'll be okay, don't be nervous."

I can see the effort it takes him to calm down, but he takes a deep breath and changes his expression into something resembling confidence. I give his shoulder one last reassuring squeeze and turn to the crowd, smiling brightly and waving.

By the time our chariot reaches the City Circle and stops I'm exhausted, physically and mentally. I'm almost glad that the president is starting his speech, I have no love for the man but at least his speech takes the spotlight off of the tributes. I can drop my smile and let myself relax a bit.

The speech has barely started when I notice Arc staring at the other tributes, his head turning every which way. I nudge him with my elbow and nod at the president, trying to get him to focus on the speech rather than the other tributes. I sense his exasperation, but he does stop looking around.

I look over at him when the speech and find him struggling to keep his eyelids from shutting. He seems to liven up as the chariots start moving again, heading back to the training center. When we stop, he eagerly jumps out of the carriage, nearly falling in his haste to dismount. I get down after him, being careful to not lose my balance.

"Good job!" Vira calls as she and Cyber walk over. I stretch as they reach us, hearing all my joints pop as I work out my stiffness. Cyber notices my stretching and laughs good-naturedly.

"Not a very comfortable chariot is it?" I laugh and nod my agreement as I pop the last of my joints.

Vira rubs her hands together, "We should discuss training before we go eat," Cyber dips his head slightly and she continues, "Training starts tomorrow and we need to figure out private training. I've been a mentor twice before and Cyber has mentored a few times as well, we've had experience training our tributes together and separately. It all depends on the tributes, if they get along well they can be trained together, but if not we train them separately."

I glance over at Arc and find him staring off into space, watching another group of tributes and mentors, "Arc?" I call, "Are you listening?"

He jumps slightly and turns back to us, "Oh yeah, sorry. I kind of zoned out." he says, guilt edging his voice.

I resist the urge to laugh and settle for shaking my head at him. I instinctively reach out and ruffle his dirty-blonde hair, he bats me away instantly. He doesn't even manage to brush against my hand with his flailing hands, I've already pulled my hands back as though I touched fire. I clench my hand into a fist and I realize that it's trembling. What had come over me? Arc isn't my sibling and I definitely shouldn't start seeing him as a little brother, even if he reminds me of—

I shake my train of thought away and focus on what Vira's saying, "Cyber and I were going to train you two separately, but since you seem to be getting along, we've decided to train you two together, so you can help each other. Will you guys be good with that?"

I want to say no, I should say no, but Arc looks at me with his gaze full of hopefulness so like my sister's. My mouth opens and my answer tumbles out as Arc replies at the same time, "Yes,"

* * *

_That night I dream of home; I walk the halls as a ghost, reliving the past. I see myself as a child running through the house shrieking wildly as my mother chases me, my laughter rings out, light and carefree. My mother catches me and tickles me, sending childish shrieks of happiness through the halls. _

_Then a copy of my parents walks in the door, the previous mother fading. Six-year-old me runs up to them, nearly crashing into my mother before realizing that my mother is holding a bundle of something. She holds the bundle out, showing me the small, angelic face of my little sister. _

_I hear laughter from the garden and turn to see myself playing with four-year-old Rae. We're lying in the dirt making little people and buildings. Rae sneakily grabs a handful of mud and throws it at me, I spit out the mud and tackle her gently into the dirt, both of us giggling. _

_The scene fades and time jumps ahead, the sound of my voice yelling permeates the scene. I see twelve-year-old me screaming at Rae. She'd gotten into my stash of coins I'd been saving and had stolen enough to buy herself a bag of candy. My mother appears at the door, her face twisted in exasperation. _

_The sky darkens as the moon rises a figure clambers up the tree beside the house and slips into the window closest it the branches. Rae startles away and blinks blearily up at the figure in confusion, then her eyes clear and she bolts up. A hushed argument starts, an argument over my habits of sneaking out to wander the district at night with my friends when I was 15. She told our parents and got me grounded for three months, I didn't speak to her for another six. _

_The scene lightens and focuses on the kitchen where I"m struggling to ice a birthday cake. Rae gets home before I finish and comes up behind me to hug me. I see myself smile weakly, my eyes shadowed and still red from constantly crying. Her eyes fill with tears as well as she sees the cake, our mom had baked her one every year for her birthday until she died birthing our stillborn brother, leaving me trying to fill the void she'd left._

_The next scene plunges me into near darkness, I squint at the calendar on the wall and see the date, June 14, 3046, the day, or rather, night, before my reaping. I watch myself sleeping peacefully for a few moments before a screech shatters the silence. My past self jolts awake and scrambles up, hurrying out the door and into the room beside my room. I follow into the other room and observe a common event in my previous life from afar. Old me sits on my sister's bed, stroking her hair and hugging her close as she cries and explains her nightmare. _

_I still remember what that nightmare had been about, Rae had been scared that I would get reaped and die in the arena. I had told her that it wasn't likely that I would be chosen and even if I was chosen I would be able to survive and come back to her. They were empty words and we both knew it, but Rae held them close like she used to hold her dolls. _

_The next day I had seen her tears as I was chosen. She came to see me before I left on the train with our father. She threw herself in my lap and cried her eyes out. I don't let myself cry, but I feel sorrow dragging down every bone in my body. _

_Before they leave my father whispers one last shaking sentence in my ear, "She already lost her mother, don't let her lose you too," _

* * *

I jerk awake, unsure at first why I had woken so suddenly. Then I hear a scream rip through the air. My instincts scream that it's Rae until I remember that I'm not at home anymore, but by the time I remember I'm already out of my room, standing in the hallway. The scream comes again, sounding slightly more like a sob.

I turn to the door next to mine, Arc's room. He must be having a nightmare, I block out every warning my mind is yelling and place my hand on the door handle. It occurs to me that he probably locked his door, but I try anyhow. To my surprise the door opens easily, he didn't think to lock it.

I walk to his bed and grab his shoulder, shaking him as I yell, "Arc! Wake up!"

He wakes, sweat shining on his brow, his breath coming in sharp panicked breaths, "I'm fine," he mumbles, but I see through that facade as easily as the glass of the water glass on his nightstand.

"You're clearly not," I retort as I give him the glass of water. It didn't take a genius to see the film of terror in his eyes or the way his hands shook slightly as he drank the water. I lightly settle myself at the edge of his bed as he finishes his water, waiting for him to speak.

I keep talking to him as he calms down from his nightmare. I learn that the boy he'd volunteered for wasn't his brother as I'd originally thought, rather he'd been Arc's sister's fiance who'd just proposed that morning.

When I shut his door I want to scream. He'd asked, 'Why are you helping me?' and I had asked why I shouldn't help him. He responded saying that we'd soon be enemies. Every fiber of my being had agreed with him, had said that his words were logical. My heart had stubbornly refused, reminding me of Rae and how helpless and scared she would be here.

I walk back into my room, locking the door behind me and sinking into the bed. Maybe we could become allies in the arena, maybe we wouldn't survive long enough for me to have to decide whether to kill him or not, maybe—

I want to shake these useless hopes out of my mind, all these 'maybes' are just wishful thinking, but then again—

Maybe I can save Arc and get home to Rae, maybe, just maybe.

**A/N Alright guys, hope that short kinda makes up for our long absence. Although I think you guys are used to it by now. Silver's working on the next chapter, but it's taking a while so please just bear with us. Anyhow, if you have any characters to submit for the SYOT or ideas for shorts that you want me to write let us know through a review or pm. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 6- Anariel

My tributes were just annoying. Things were not going great, Barq didn't get the highest score. The guy Blaze from District 1 got a 12. His district partner Mar Thomas did well too which just makes me even madder. Like what the heck did they do to get the game maker's attention? I want to beat the living crap out of Barq. Of course, I'm not going to do that. Barq and Celine are in their rooms, resting for the Hunger Games which are going to start soon. I really want to strangle them both, along with the gamemakers. The interviews were even worse, Barq didn't say anything right. The guy from district 1 started a Star-crossed lovers story. The thing is, he made the girl he was into a mystery!

So now everyone is buzzed up and excited to see another star-crossed lovers story or whatever. I could care less, people are so excited and happy about the Hunger Games but really it's just a slaughter. It never treats you the same after.

"_Please Anariel! Please!" A small voice had said. District 7 slime that I hated. Her voice was annoying and so were her actions. She sounded like a mouse, which for some reason infuriated me. _

"_Do you have any value to me?" I ask while I dig the point of my knife into her neck. I had another knife in my other hand which was for if one of her fellow "friends" decided to come after me. _

"_Please! I will give you everything I have, just let me go!" She says frantically. I cast a glance at the small backpack, and three knives sitting next to it along with a skinned rabbit that was cooked. Why let her go when I could just kill her and take the items while having fewer competitors? _

_Suddenly out of nowhere, an arrow comes whizzing through the air landing an inch away from my head. I stare at the girl who now has a smirk on her face, and I slash my knife across her throat as fast as I can. Blood pours out of the wound, and I grab the three knives she had. I look around for the person who shot the arrow. No signs. I swear if it's her district partner, he's going to die a horribly painful death. I start to empty out her small backpack only to find some pitiful things. I feel as if someone is watching me. I take my knives and flee into the woods… or so it seems. I go into the woods but close enough to where I can throw my knife and make a kill. I set the backpack on a branch with most of the materials taken out and put on the ground. Hidden, I slowly wait for my prey ...Eer... My fellow tributes. _

_As I anticipated a boy came out. He was carrying a bow and arrow. Along with a dead rabbit, he looks both ways a look of hatred in his face. I roll the knife handle in my hand, debating if I should throw it now. _

_I was originally part of the careers before I heard that they were going to kill me. Then I just got annoyed and ended up taking a bunch of their materials when it was my turn to watch. I took all the knives, along with the biggest backpack. Then I did what Katniss Everdeen did. I stayed up in the tree where I kept all my stuff. Then I went to eliminate tributes, this District 7 boy was still looking around. He was studying the girl...like he was trying to figure out who killed her? I was starting to get annoyed waiting for him. _

"_I swear Anariel Johnson will die!" He screams suddenly. I jump and stumble back, stepping on a dry twig making it snap. He looks in my direction, and instinctively the knife flies out of my hand aimed straight for his head. I grab the backpack and shove the materials in it before running. I don't even look back, I keep going past the familiar trails until I reach the tallest tree. I stick one knife in the tree then another. I take my first one out and put it up higher than the second hoisting myself up. The tree was hard for me to climb so I came up with a simpler way, the only way down was to crawl down a vine. _

"Anariel?" Felix Stone jerks me from my Hunger Games flashback. I look up at him with piercing eyes and a scowl. "We're going to see the arena-"

"I know, you dimwitt." My voice spits out. I shock myself, and Felix gives me a hard stare.

"Well, I guess you're just so great that you can just know everything. Where is Celine?" He asks. I almost roll my eyes until I realize I don't know, panic surges through me. _What if Celine...was hurt? _

"I swear if you lay one filthy finger on her…" He's on the ground and I'm on his chest pressing his arms down. I can feel his chest heave up and down as he breathes, I have a sudden urge to twist his arm back.

"Get off me!" Felix shouts throwing me off him. I'm upright ready to fight, my right fist is clenched while my left is reaching for an invisible knife. Hungers Games instinct kicks in. Before I know it, Felix and I are at each other's throats. I have a knife from the kitchen against his throat while his hands are around mine. Not tight enough to choke me, we all knew who would win anyways. Felix didn't win because of his strength or wits. He won because someone else killed all the other tributes and had somehow ignored him, which in the end he killed that person. I know for a fact that if Felix and I were in the same Hunger Games he wouldn't have won.

"You don't want to do this Felix." I say pressing the knife into his throat. He glares at me but drops his arm, causing me to drop my knife. I set it back on the table only to find Felix glaring at me.

"Let's go Anariel." He walks out the door before me slamming it shut. I walk over to the door, shoving off my flip-flops to put on short heeled boots.

The meeting room looked like a college room except it had tables for two. Some of them were higher or at the top, others were closer to the open space in the front where President Reed was to stand. There was a huge table in the front, which was supposed to show the arena hologram. The room had a boring white color, and as I walked upwards I saw that the tables were labeled by district number.

"Is that Anariel?" The most obnoxious voice says. It was high-pitched sounding more like a shrill bird call than a normal voice. I see her every year usually on TV since she won the 100th annual Hunger Games. She makes it look so easy being showered and praised constantly. I finally learned that it was just her. She won her games by her looks, with bright blue eyes, and beautiful dirty-blonde hair. It was naturally wavy and had a glow to it. Sapphire had whispered about how I would lose last year. When I won I was so happy to shove it in her face, now I have to face her again. I don't even know how she always gets drawn, but she just does.

"Is that Sapphire?" I say, putting a face of mock surprise. "I haven't like seen you in so long!" My attempt at a peppy voice was failing. Sapphire smiles back at me and before she can reply; "Oh wait, it's because I didn't want to see you. Sorry, my bad." I change my face to mock horror. Sapphire's face turns into a scowl, she sits next to her partner who looked like he could chop my head off.

This year's Arena did not sound like a great place to be. It sounded so familiar which was probably one of the reasons why I hated it. President Reed was showing us a hologram of the arena which wasn't very interesting. I almost fell asleep in my seat until I heard the word "suffer". I jolt upright looking at the hologram which was now showing a variety of animals.

"Each of the tributes will get a hybrid created in our labs. This hybrid will be a mix of two regular animals. Such as; Bears, lions, tigers, wolves, birds, sea creatures, and extinct creatures." He moves the hologram around selecting two animals. The hologram stays still for a moment before merging the two animals together. It then gives us information about its speed, strength, and all that on the side with detailed strengths and weaknesses.

"Each of the tributes will tell us two animals as they are about to leave to enter the arena. We will then combine them together to create a hybrid. We will have the speeds, strengths, and all the animal's skills available to look at. Once the animal is in the arena it cannot be taken out unless killed by one of the tributes." He pauses looking around to see if we have any questions.

My hand shoots up. The president nods his head towards me.

"How do we know the animal won't go rabid and kill people as they go?" Reed looks as if he's annoyed by my question.

Goal complete!

"How do we know that they won't kill the tributes the minute you set it off in the arena." I feel everyone's gaze shift toward me. I don't care what they think. It's not that I care for Barq too much, I care more for the wellbeing of my tributes—somehow— so that I won't be punished.

"They will only be set for specific tributes. Since we already had the interviews, it will be up to you guys to come up with two animals to mix them with."

After a few more hours a horrible meeting where I almost die of boredom he sends us off. It's 12:00 at night, while some of the other mentors were already going out to enjoy the food of the capitol and stuff while they could. I, on the other hand didn't want anything to do with others. Sighing I take my belongings and I keep walking.

"Watch it!" a girl with dark-brown hair and light-brown eyes calls.

I almost plow the poor girl over. I feel bad about it but not bad enough to say anything about it. I headed back to the room to wait for the terrible games that were to come, and I had to sit through it all.

"_Mother?" all the rooms were deserted and empty. Mother and Father were nowhere in sight, it was dark and scary. Mother had taken me to the market the other day to get more food. She told me that we would start training me the next day. The house was a two-story with an upstairs floor which was empty at the moment. It usually was deserted, but even the rats and mice were staying silent. _

"_Father?" I called out as I started to head down the stairs. "Mother," I see a woman sobbing over a body in the kitchen. "What happened?" I hear my voice squeak out. The woman turns around, her brown hair and emerald eyes bore through me. _

_This woman is not my Mother. I felt the tears well up inside, and I start wailing. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain on the side of my face, the woman had slapped me. She had stood up, and I saw blood gushing out of the dead body she was hovering over earlier._

"_You little monster!" She screams. She takes my arm her nails digging into my skin which makes me want to cry even more. I feel the tears drip down my cheeks, she drags me to the body and force me to look at it. _

_It was Father. My Father. The one who had taught me how to throw a punch, the one who had always told me cray bizarre stories. Someone I loved. He was on the ground, a knife was sticking out of his chest. I felt like wailing and screaming, but I couldn't. This woman would slap me again. The tears just rolled down my cheeks to my Father's body. I couldn't help it, my knees started to collapse weak, I felt as if all the happiness had left me. I had one very big question; Where was my Mother?_

"_Your Mother is the cause of this." The woman says she seems to read my mind. Mother definitely did not do this. Mother was the sweetest more caring person ever, why would she do this?_

"_Where...is...Mother?" I manage to choke out between sniffles. She gives a harder glare before making her fist collide with the table. _

"_She's been sent to The Hunger Games." _

_That's when I started screaming. _

She never made it back. I watched my mother die in the Hunger Games, she had gotten pregnant with me when she was 16, I was 3 when she was chosen. I watched her die onscreen. That was my first memory of her, she refused to go so they had to drag her or so I'm told. My father was killed when he stood up for her.

Ever since then I lived with my Aunt, I wanted to be happy. Yet I couldn't be happy when she was constantly breathing down my back. I learned knife-throwing, and I excelled because every time I threw a knife I imagined one of the peacekeepers as the targets. I imagined what my family would be if the stupid Hunger Games hadn't existed.

So when I was chosen. I had to show them, that I would kill every single tribute and that nothing they threw at me would kill me, so I went out and won the Hunger Games.

My jet black hair streamed behind me I could see Felix waving me over with an annoyed look. There was a huge TV in the room. Chairs were spread out all over, and Felix had gotten seats in the middle along with some drinks. I force a smile on my face which looks like crap since I didn't feel like putting in any effort. Celine's cries were enough to keep me up all night, and especially since the incident I've been sleeping with one eye open so Barq doesn't get the idea of stabbing my eye. I'd like to see the freaking kid try to stab my eye.

That is if I didn't stab him first. Felix jabs his elbow into my side which hurt a lot since he has elbows like really sharp sticks. I wanted so much to slap him but of course, I can't. The screen was starting to show the tributes standing on pedestals. The Cornucopia was sitting atop a mountain or was that a volcano? There was a small rim around the volcano, before leading into a burning pool of lava. 12 ladders led up to the cornucopia which sat atop a floating island. When they angled the camera upwards to show you a view of the arena. It was split into four different biomes to the North was tundra, South was desert, east was a meadow, and west was woods. It was separated by ravines which only had a single bridge to cross them. They looked like they were able to drink but I hope the tributes were careful. When they zoomed in on the meadow I swear I saw snakes slithering in the tall grass. The woods had a small stream that was near the center. The Tundra looked very cold, and some lava could be seen as remains from the volcano.

The timer counting down was at 10 seconds. I could see the tributes eyeing one another uneasily, the ones who are smart would find a way down the ladder but for those that were like me they would get up to the top would join the bloodbath getting as many kills as they could. It would be bloody, and horrible. I watch as the timer gets down to 5 seconds.

5...

4….

3….

2…..

1….

And they're off.

The faster ones are up on the ladder, and next thing you know you can hear the screams of the ones who got pushed off the ladders. You can see the terror on their faces, and the panic as they climb the ladder as fast as they can to get to the top. I stare at the screen. It brings back memories long forgotten.

I wasn't murderous once.

I wasn't insane.

I didn't have flashbacks.

I never worried about the games, but that Once Upon a Time in a place where Anariel didn't have to worry about the capitol crap. Now the new winner of this year's Hunger Games will have to go through the same torture I did.

The Capitol watching their every move.

Felix screams a blood-curdling scream. I almost want to ask him what's he's screaming about, but what I see on the screen will be an image that I can never forget.

**A/N So here's chapter 6! I know it's been a long time since we've published an actual chapter, thank you guys for sticking with us. We'll try to get the next chapter out in a week or so to compensate for the lack of actual chapters. After that, we're starting a new upload schedule of a chapter every other week so expect more regular publishing. Since the games have now officially started, we're closing the SYOT, thank you to everyone who submitted a character!**


	11. Chapter 7- Arc

**Warning this chapter contains very slight cursing(like three words) and some kind of gruesome stuff(not described in detail, just a bit gross. This is the Hunger Games after all) Enjoy!**

My hand clenches around my talisman, a small crystal that my sister had bought for me on my 10th birthday. The tube that I'm in rises into the ceiling, my stylist's grumpy face disappearing as the tube grows dark.

As my tube emerges from the ground my jaw drops, the tube has brought me onto a small island. Not normally something I would freak about, but the island is _floating _in mid-air_. _As I look around, I see other tributes emerging from their own islands. Their expressions vary, from fear to smugness.

Then the cannon fires and all hell breaks loose.

The careers instantly bolt to the ladders, climbing toward the cornucopia. I don't feel like dying just yet so I look for a way down. There's a small container half-buried near the edge of the island, I dig it out and open it to find a rolled-up rope ladder.

An agonized scream echoes from the cornucopia, I look up and see a girl framed against the sky, a blade impaled through her chest. I shudder and look away, focusing on untangling the ladder. The ladder is so tangled that briefly debate just jumping and hoping that I didn't die.

More screams join the one from before, screams of pain and terror. I look back and see streams of tributes fleeing off the cornucopia island, they aren't fighting, just running as one. I'm reminded of the way I once saw a few starlings who were fighting flee together when a hawk swooped near.

A boy drops onto my island, landing on his face, he can't be much younger than me, maybe twelve or so. I scramble back, fumbling with my precious ladder. He lifts his head and I almost scream, his face is a mess of blood and slashes, what used to be his eyes are blood-filled sockets. The dark hair that reaches his neck is matted with blood and the few patches of his skin not coated with blood are pale as if he'd very rarely been in the sun.

"Please…" his bloody hand reaches for me, I back away, clutching my ladder to my chest. I avert my eyes, not wanting to stare at his bloody face any longer. What in the world had happened to this boy? The roughness of the ladder in my hands reminds me that I need to fasten it to the edge of the island and climb down, but it's still slightly tangled.

A second boy, older than the first drops down. Like the first boy, he's also covered in blood, but I don't see where all the blood came from. His eyes are wild, raging with insanity and I realize that the blood on him belongs to his victims. He must've been the tribute who had stabbed that girl through the back. Was he also the one who mutilated the boy who was on my island? He plunges his sword, a katana, into the downed boy's back, pulls it out again and lifts it over his head again, as if preparing to swing it down again.

The downed boy gasps out one broken word, "R-run" I need no more encouragement and as the mad boy brings his katana down I fasten my ladder to the edge of the island and start climbing down as fast as I can.

I make it halfway before something falls from above. I each out and instinctively catch it before it falls past me. It feels slightly warm as if it had been sitting in the sun or someone's hand. I glance at it and bile rises in my throat.

It's an arm, cleanly severed from whoever it had belonged to.

The instant I realize that I just _grabbed _a severed arm, I let out a screech and drop it, letting it continue its freefall down to the arena floor. I give myself a few moments to scrub my hand on my pants to rid myself of the feeling of the arm before continuing my long descent.

After what feels like ages, I pause for a moment to listen for the sounds of the crazed tribute finishing off the poor mutilated boy. Strangely enough, the agonized screams of the mutilated boy bring me comfort, his screams mean that the crazed tribute is still occupied, that I still have time to get away. I don't let myself listen for too long.

Quite suddenly my ladder wobbles, the whole thing trembling as if an especially strong wind had risen. I pause and listen, no screams shatter the silence. My heart starts pounding, I swallow and squint up at the island. Sunlight almost instantly blinds me, but for a split second, I see the silhouette of someone climbing down my ladder at concerning speeds.

Adrenaline takes over, my body doesn't feel like mine anymore. I see myself glance at the ground, about 20 feet below where I am now. My mind screams that the drop is too far, but my body moves, letting go of the ladder and dropping.

Fortunately, I manage to grab the ladder before I turn myself into a pancake, unfortunately, the arm I grabbed the ladder with instantly dislocates with a sharp burst of pain. I fall the last few feet to the ground and land in a heap. My shoulder feels like it's burning, tears from the pain blur my vision.

I force myself to get up, to stumble away into the cover of the woods before the tribute gets down here. As I limp away as fast as I can, the pain starts to fade from my shoulder, maybe just shock setting in, or maybe my second fall had popped it back in.

The trees all look the same, I have no idea where I'm going, I only want to put as much distance between me and that tribute as I can. I can't even tell what time it is because the forest's canopy is so thick that I can't see the sun through the trees, but it feels like I've been moving for hours.

My stomach lets out a loud rumble, reminding me of my gnawing hunger and parched throat. I have nothing to tend to my body's needs and even though I send a hopeful glance at the sky, no gifts from sponsors arrive.

I've nearly gone crazy from thirst when I see a flash of purple the distance. My eyes lock onto that tiny splash of color and as I get closer I see that it's a bush full of small purple berries. The small part of me that hasn't succumbed to hunger and thirst warns me that they might be poisonous, but my hunger takes over and I rip an entire branch off the tree. The berries look so promising, the solution to my survival. I lick my dry, cracked lips and open my mouth—

The branch is ripped out of my hand. I lunge after it, not seeing the person who took it. I don't even feel human anymore, my entire focus is on that branch, on those berries. An arm wraps around my chest, holding me back. I fight back, struggling to free myself, but the person holds tight.

"Arc!" My name almost doesn't register in my hunger crazed mind, "Arc!" This time my name gets through. I stop struggling and I see Coda, her eyes are full of worry and concern, maybe she has food and water…

"Water… please…" My words are barely a whisper, my throat so parched from the heat and dehydration that I almost don't get those words out. Coda responds I don't hear her voice. I'm so tired, so thirsty, so hungry… but Coda is here now, I'm safe now so maybe… maybe I can rest… for a little while… just a little nap… My body goes limp as I let my eyes drift shut, my exhaustion getting the best of me.

* * *

When I regain consciousness the sky is darkening and I can hear people speaking in hushed whispers near me. I sit up and squint into the darkness in an attempt to see who the speakers are. I make out three figures, one is clearly Coda with her almost-black brown hair, the two others I don't know, I'd seen them around the training center but that was all.

Coda glances over and I see her relief in her tired smile when she sees me awake. She beckons for me to come over and I stiffly get to my feet to walk over to join them. Up close I can see the other two more clearly, both look fairly friendly so I offer them a small smile.

The girl smiles back, she looks about 15, with long, curly red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. The boy is much older, probably 18, he has blond hair, blue eyes and although he looks strong, he looks really friendly. Both have pale skin that almost glows in the almost-darkness.

"Here, eat before you pass out again," I turn and accept the strip of dried meat and water bottle that Coda offers. I start with the water, taking a small sip to wet my throat before devouring the meat and washing it down with a few more gulps of water.

I wipe my mouth and turn to Coda, "What happened to you before you found me?" I ask as I return the water bottle to her, "And who are these two?" I nod to the others who are talking to each other quietly.

She stores the water back into her pack, "Well, it's not a very interesting story, but I'll tell you if you tell me what happened to you," I instantly agree and Coda settles down in a more comfortable spot.

"I went up to the cornucopia during the bloodbath thinking that I might be able to grab something and get out quickly. Looking back, I wish that I'd never gone up there," A visible shudder runs through Coda and I wonder what she'd seen at the cornucopia, if the crazed tribute had been up there then she was probably as scarred by what she saw as I was.

She reaches out to touch her pack, "This was all I got from the cornucopia before everything got chaotic. A tribute went insane, it was like he was in a bloodlust or something; he couldn't stop chopping at the tributes he killed. I only saw him get one kill, his District partner who he stabbed and then started decapitating,"

"He got at least one other kill," I say, all three people turn to me, "There was a boy who fell onto my island, his face was all slashed up and he had no eyes. The Decapitator finished him off while I was climbing down my ladder,"

Coda shuts her eyes momentarily, "Poor kid," She shakes her head, "I should've gone to find you instead of running off, you could've died," I open my mouth to retort that there was nothing she could've done, but the other girl gets there first.

She reaches over and squeezes Coda's shoulder, "You couldn't have done anything better, and you found him in the end. Plus, you saved Digger and me, that has to count for something," Coda seems to sink deeper into herself, in the short time I'd spent with Coda she'd never been this depressed, it seems like there is some sort of new weight on her shoulders. Suddenly she gets up and disappears into the trees. Her actions startle me, something major definitely happened to her today.

I move to get up, but the girl stops me, "Let her go, she just needs time," reluctantly, I sit back down, "Thank you, she did a really brave thing today, but she doesn't see it that way and it's hurting her inside."

"What happened?" the words spill out instantly after the girl stops talking. She glances at Digger who shrugs slightly before sighing and patting the ground next to him. I move to sit beside him and look at the two of them expectantly.

Digger glances at the girl, "You should tell it, Harriette, you're better at that," I make note of the girl's name, adding it to the list of tribute names I now know. The two have to have known each other previously, they speak in a way that suggests that they've spoken to each other before.

"Alright," Harriette says, "Oh! I just remembered we haven't introduced ourselves properly, I'm Harriette Connors and he's Digger Haydn, my cousin, we're from District 7. Obviously, you're Coda's District partner, she kept talking about finding you so much that we thought you were her little brother, but apparently, you're not and you guys just bonded really well during training or something like that. Did you know that she has a sister? Her—"

Digger cuts in, "Harriette, stop going on about random facts, he just wants to know what happened today, not what happened when we were still training in the Capitol." Harriette just laughs and lightly punches his shoulder.

"Anyhow, Digger and I were going to hide in the woods but another tribute caught up to us. We didn't have anything except for a spear that we got off a dead tribute who fell to his death. We tried to fight him off, but he was really skilled and fast. Basically, we got our butts kicked," she gestures to the bruise on her cheek and the bandage on Digger's arm.

"Coda came along and saved us. Did you know that she's scary good at fighting with a sword? The tribute got in some good hits, but she took him down and killed him. She saved us from being killed, but she was horrified that she'd killed someone," Harriette stares pointedly at the woods where Coda had fled. "She's just taking it hard and honestly I would probably react the same way," I nod, I knew that Coda was a kind and gentle soul most of the time, killing someone would definitely upset her.

A stick snaps in the forest, we're all instantly alert, Digger grabs the spear that I now realize had been next to him the entire time. For the first time, I find myself wishing that I had a weapon.

Coda steps out of the woods. We all relax, but I can't help but notice her slumped posture and bloodshot eyes. She offers a weak smile and sinks down beside me. Harriette scoots over and wraps Coda in a hug, which Coda returns.

I glance over at Digger and find him staring into the star flecked sky. It's surprisingly tranquil out here, with the crickets quietly chirping and the sound of a stream burbling in the distance. I stare upwards, searching the sky for constellations that I recognize. I don't find any, maybe the sky isn't real, maybe I'm just bad at finding constellations. I'm about to look away when a flash of light streaks across the sky, a shooting star.

My sister's voice echoes in my head, "Look! A shooting star! Make a wish Arc!" I stare and remember how often we would see shooting stars, how frivolous my wishes had been. Should I even bother to make a wish tonight?

Arc," Coda whispers, "Did you see that shooting star?" I turn and see that her eyes are riveted on the stars as well, a faint smile spread across her lips. I don't respond, I just stare at the sky and silently offer my wish. _I wish that I won't have to kill anyone I know. _

The anthem starts to play, the arena goes silent, even the crickets go quiet. We all look intently at the sky, waiting for the death messages to spread across the inky galaxy. The first image to appear is a boy from District 6. His picture displays his pitch-black hair and pale, puke colored eyes. I wonder how he died, did the Decapitator get to him or was he someone else's kill?

Beside me, Coda shudders, I glance over and see her mouth move slightly, maybe I imagined it, but I think she whispers, 'I'm sorry…' I look around at Harriette and Digger, both look like they recognize him, confirming my suspicions that this boy was Coda's kill. He doesn't look that old, maybe 15 or 16. My heart whispers that he was too young to die, but my mind whispers that we all are.

The next tribute appears another boy, this time from District 8. "That's the tribute who fell to his death," Harriette murmurs, "Not a great way to die."I nod in agreement. Admittedly I have a slight fear of heights, not a huge fear but still enough to make my heart pound at the thought of falling to my death from those floating islands.

"I wonder how many died today," Coda asks out loud. I have no answer to her question, but the chances of only having two deaths on the first day are slim, although there are probably less than usual because everyone fled from the Decapitator.

The first female tribute appears in the sky. She looks like the girl I saw get stabbed on the cornucopia island, which means that she was probably the Decapitator's District partner. I wonder how close they were, probably not very close as I can't imagine killing Coda and I doubt that she would be willing to kill me.

I haven't paid attention to the last few tributes' names, but the District 12 boy who appears catches my eye. I squint at the image in the sky and match it to the poor mutilated boy who had fallen into my island and briefly pleaded for help before getting killed. His image is different from the person I saw, I can actually see his face. He's smiling in the picture, his blue eyes glinting with confidence bordering on cockiness. I squint to read his name, Baynid Logans- 12 years old, just one year younger than me.

The last tribute who died today is Baynid's District partner, an ordinary District 12 girl. I have no idea who killed her and none of the people who are with me have ever seen her. As her image fades from the star-speckled sky the anthem plays one last time before the animals of the arena break their silence.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes, it's as if a thick curtain of grimness had descended upon us. I wonder if everyone else is thinking of how we could all have died today, all of our short lives wiped from this world. The thought makes me shudder, even though I'd gone into these Hunger Games knowing that I'd probably not survive, the idea that I might end up dead somehow still brings fear to my heart.

Eventually, Coda stands up and stretches, "We should probably get some sleep, we don't want to be tired tomorrow," I want to stay awake and watch the stars for a little while longer, but I know that Coda is right, if I stay up really late I'll be tired and if I'm tired I'll be an easy target for other tributes. So, I reluctantly follow her example and curl up against the side of a tree to try to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake to the sound of hissing in my ear, I blink my eyes open to find a snake staring curiously at me. Being the brave and mature person I am, I launch myself backward while letting loose a demonic screech. Coda is at my side in an instant, calmly slicing the snake's head off and crushing it under her shoe. Behind her Harriette and Digger are in various stages of waking up, Harriette yawning and stretching while Digger squints at the sun.

"Looks like this arena can move," Coda comments as she stares at our surroundings. With a start, I realize that she's right. We're definitely not in the same place we fell asleep in, the tall and shadowy trees have been replaced by a large sunny meadow.

"Weird," Harriette comments as she walks up to us, "What sort of deathtraps do you think the gamemakers put in this place to kill us?" I shudder if the snake from earlier was any indication of what was to come then our chances of dying just skyrocketed, but if those snakes are the only threat in this seemingly peaceful place, then this'll be a great place to stay.

Coda looks as concerned about possible threats as I feel, "We should probably get moving. We don't want to meet up with anyone out here, especially with how tall some of these grasses are," she gestures to the waist-high grass surrounding us. Now that she mentions it, I look at the place in a new light, not only does it house snakes that look venomous, but it also provides perfect cover potential enemies.

"Maybe… Maybe we can use the grass as cover to hide us?" I hesitantly offer my suggestion, fully expecting it to be instantly rejected, but the other three look thoughtful. I can see them all weighing the pros and cons of staying here rather than going somewhere else to find shelter.

"That could be a good idea," Digger ventures, "but we don't have that many supplies and it doesn't look like there's any water or food sources around here,"

Harriette nods in agreement, "I still think that it's too exposed here, not to mention the whole venomous snake problem and lack of resources in this place. Honestly, I'd prefer going back to the forest, which might just be my homesickness speaking, but the woods do offer way more shelter and protection that this wide-open meadow,"

Coda had been staring off into space, but now her eyes refocus, "I agree, we should go back to the woods. We at least know for sure that there's food and water sources there and," she nods to Harriette and Digger, "I'm betting that these two know a lot about woods from their lives before the arena,"

Harriette smiles and squints into the distance, "Does anyone know which way the woods are?" I shake my head and follow her lead, squinting towards the horizon in an attempt to spot the towering trees of the dense forest.

Digger spots the trees first and calls our attention to the direction we should take, but before we can start our long trek an ear-piercing scream comes from somewhere in the meadow. We all freeze in fear, fearing the worst. Goosebumps crawl across my skin as the scream comes, again and again, reminding me of the way Baynid Logans screamed while I escaped.

"We should split up," Coda whispers, "If that's another tribute killing that girl and not just some part of the arena a group of four will be far easier to spot. Digger, you and Harriette go straight to the trees. When you get there find the stream and follow it against its current, we'll all meet at the stream's source. Only leave if someone finds you or both of us end up dead, got it?"

They both nod and take off in the direction Digger had pointed out earlier, they don't run standing straight up, instead, they run half crouched, using the grass as cover. As the grass swallows them I turn to Coda, wanting to know what we're going to do. She sees the question in my eyes and points to a direction slightly east of the way Digger and Hariette had gone.

We start creeping through the meadow, pausing occasionally to listen for footsteps or breathing. Quite suddenly a cannon fires and I realize that the girl had fallen silent a while ago, my heart starts to pound as fear starts trying to take over. I take a few deep breaths, desperately trying to calm down.

After what feels like ages, I finally see the trees towering close to the meadow's edge. I feel like jumping for joy, but I'm not that stupid. When I turn to look at Coda I see the same hope and excitement I feel in her eyes.

Then pain shoots through my arm, I let out a yelp and pitch forward clutching my arm. A spear is buried in the dirt where I just was, there's blood on its tip. I pull my hand back and find it coated in blood.

"Arc!" Coda shoves by me and blocks an incoming sword, no a katana, with her own sword. I stumble to my feet and find Coda being slowly pressed into the ground by the Decapitator, he's clearly stronger than she is and his blade keeps getting closer and closer to her neck. I stare at her helplessly, I have no weapons, no way to help her. I take a step toward her and nearly trip over a rock. A rock.

I grab the rock with my good hand and lob it at the Decapitator, somehow even with my bad aim, it hits him in the face. He lets out a rage-fueled roar and shakes his head like a rabid animal, sending blood flying from his bloody nose. He charges at me and I try to dodge him, but he catches me and throws me.

I hit a tree and the world fades away.

* * *

I fade in and out of consciousness for what feels like days, but when the world finally stops fading Coda and the Decapitator are still fighting. I look over just in time to see Coda sink her sword into his chest. The Decapitator goes limp, for a moment he remains standing, his posture relaxed before he crumples to the ground. A cannon fires, signaling his death.

Coda starts limping over to me, but something is very wrong. There's too much blood smeared all over her and I don't know how much of it is hers and how much of it is her kill's. I search her for obvious wounds as she painstakingly walks over. I can see a few wounds oozing blood, but they can't be what's making her feel so wrong.

Then I see it. The bloody stump attached to her forearm instead of her left hand. Bile rises to my mouth, I can't help it, I vomit.

Coda reaches me, I don't know if she's realized yet. I wipe my mouth and look at her, "Coda… you—-your hand…" She finally seems to realize. She looks down and I see horror filling her eyes.

"Fuck… Oh fuck, oh fuck…" panic starts to replace the horror, she braces herself against a tree with her right hand and rests her head against the trunk. Hearing her curse terrifies me, she's never cursed before and the fact that she's cursing now tells me that she's lost all control of herself.

I approach her slowly, "Coda, we have to wrap your— that," I gesture vaguely at her stump. She looks at me, but her eyes aren't focused, now that the adrenaline from the fight has left her shock is taking over. I get her to sit and glance warily at the Decapitator's body.

I creep toward the body, clutching Coda's sword, fearing that he'll somehow come back to life and slit my throat. I kneel next to his crumpled form and roll him over to carefully remove his pack. Once the pack is off, I scurry back to Coda's side to rummage through its contents.

"_Please let there be bandages, please, please, please," _my hands shake as I paw through the bag, searching desperately for any sort of material that I could use as a bandage. There's no bandages in the bag, just some chunks of bread, a half-empty water bottle, a knife, and a slightly bloody jacket. I take the jacket and use the knife to slice it into strips before turning to Coda.

"Coda, give me your arm, I need to wrap it," she looks at me blankly, but thankfully she doesn't pull away when I grab her arm and start struggling to bandage her stump. The result is a messy lump of cloth strips; Coda had always been better with bandaging and healing, at least she was when we went through training.

I dump the remains of the Decapitator's pack onto the ground and hurriedly transfer the items to Coda's pack which I shoulder before standing. I offer my hand to Coda who seems to be getting weaker by the minute, my feeble attempt at a bandage is already soaked with blood which can't be good. When she doesn't move to take my hand I crouch back down and help her stand.

"We have to find the stream if we find the stream we can find Digger and Harriette. We just have to get going, ok?" I don't just say those words for Coda, I need the motivation too. I take stock of my few injuries, my arm is still dripping blood and my head is starting to throb, but at least I'm still alive. I get Coda to lean against my shoulder and we slowly make our way further into the forest.

The sun is high in the sky by the time Coda and I reach the stream, my steps are faltering and Coda is almost dead weight on my side. I nearly collapse as we get to the water, I slowly set Coda down against a rock and try to get her to drink some water. Her face is pale from blood loss and the entire trek she'd been delirious, muttering about someone named Rae and getting home.

As I fill our water bottles with fresh water I hear the sound of rocks crunching under someone's feet. I'm instantly alert, my new knife in my hand. I scan the rocks around us for any sign of who made those noises. My eyes catch a slight movement from the rocks to my right. I stand and run toward the rocks.

"Hey!" I yell as I start to climb, "Can you help us?" A small part of me realizes the stupidity of my plea for help, with my luck this was a tribute who had no sympathy left in their heart and would be completely willing to kill me.

The figure starts to scramble away, "Please! Please hel—" my call cuts off as the rock under my foot gives way.

I catch a brief glimpse of dark hair and blue eyes before I unwillingly lose consciousness for the second time today.

**A/N Whelp, there's chapter 7 hope you guys enjoyed it and you weren't too repulsed by the various mentions of decapitation... Anyhow, the next chapter should be out in 2 weeks, see you guys then!**


	12. Short 3- Warren: Moonlight

**Warning, this short includes blood and suicide(not the main character). You have been warned. **

* * *

I stand together with the other 16-year-old boys, bored out of my mind and tired of listening to the speeches. The boy beside me shifts and bumps into me as he strains to look across the square at the girls' pen.

"Sorry," he mutters absently, still scanning the girls' pen anxiously. I smirk slightly at the glazed look in his eyes, clearly, a lovestruck boy looking for his girlfriend because he can't stand not seeing her 'beautiful face' every day.

The boy on my other side laughs lightly and as if he read my mind and whispers, "Looks like someone's got a case of Cupid's arrow up their a—" the boy falls silent as a peacekeeper makes his way through our pen, stopping before him. The boy opens his mouth to apologize, but the peacekeeper strikes him across the face with the stock of his rifle as the boys around him scramble to back away.

I grit my teeth at the way the peacekeeper looks down at the boy, eyes cold and unfeeling, "Do not speak during the ceremony," he says sharply before turning on his heel and marching away, leaving the boy with a quickly-forming bruise on his left cheek. For a moment no one in our pen moves, the mayor keeping droning on, but we don't move.

Then a wave of anger rolls through me, anger at the peacekeeper, anger for the system that led to us all being in the pen, and anger at myself, for not being brave enough to stop others from getting hurt.

I step forward, toward the boy, extending my hand for him to take. The pen unfreezes and everyone slowly fills the gap they made to escape the peacekeeper. I pull the boy onto his feet, he doesn't speak but nods his thanks. I nod in return and turn back to watch the ceremony when I realize that the endless speeches have finally stopped.

The escort for our district, Liaria trills as she waltzes over to the girls' bowl and reaches in, making a show of swirling her hand around before snatching a small slip of paper. She unfurls it and I quickly whisper a prayer to whatever deity is out there to keep my sisters safe. "And our lucky girl from District 5 is…" she pauses dramatically, "Kass Brier!"

My world shatters.

Not Kass. Not my sister. Not the girl who fought off older boys with me to keep our little siblings safe. Not the girl who constantly joked about how her birth made our parents so horny that they had to make me a month after her birth. Not the headstrong girl who kept me up late at night ranting about the unfairness of this world. Not my Kass.

I see her stroll out of her pen, head held high, eyes blazing with defiance. She moves with confidence, looking completely unfazed as she climbs up the stairs to join the others on the stage.

Liaria looks slightly taken aback at how composed Kass is, but she quickly flashes a blinding smile and steps toward my sister, "Well young lady, you seem to be quite eager to be chosen. Care to tell us about your life story? I'm sure everyone watching would love to hear it!"

Kass's eyes glint, with a familiar fire. I wince, praying that she doesn't do anything stupid. Which means that she goes and does the stupidest or bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do.

"Well," she says coyly, "I have some words I'd like to say if you'd like to hear them." The escort nods eagerly, holding the microphone closer to Kass. Kass grabs the microphone and steps forward, her eyes boring into the cameras around the square.

"Alright, it's time you hear what I've got to say. This whole system is so ridiculous, sending children to die so the people in power can pretend to have control? How dumb is that?" I see the peacekeepers moving, sliding through the crowd like the snakes they are, moving to encircle my sister.

"How could you all go back to living this way? You all had a chance years ago, the chance to break free. Why did all of you go back to the same routine as if nothing happened? Can't you see that this system doesn't care about you?" Her hand starts inching toward her neck, I freeze, remembering the necklace she always wears, the one that was a secret between us.

"How could you all forget Katniss Everdeen? She saw through the Capitol's lies and led the rebellion! Sure, that one failed, but we can't keep living like this! Parents, look at your children, how long until one of them is sent to die? How long until you lose someone for no reason?" Sometimes I wish that my sister wasn't such a convincing speaker. An uneasy silence has fallen, her words striking true for many people.

She rips the necklace from her neck holding it high in the air. The Mockingjay sparkles, the light catching on its wings.

Then the peacekeepers react, one lunges forward and tackles my sister, her head hits the ground with a sickening _crack_ and her body instantly goes limp. The square breaks into chaos, people muttering and yelling, but my focus is on Kass. She isn't moving.

Liaria tries to maintain order, she's yelling but no one can hear her without her microphone, which is currently lying beneath my sister's unconscious body. She gets ahold of another microphone and desperately grabs a slip of paper from the boys' bowl, "Warren Brier!"

The square falls silent, it's never two from the same family, never siblings. It was never impossible, only improbable.

I step forward, forcing myself to keep my composure. Two peacekeepers fall in behind me and I almost lose it, but then I remember Kass's bold words, her confident strut down the aisle. I can't be Kass, but I can get myself up there without falling apart.

Liaria meets me at the stage, grabbing my hand and raising it above my head as if crowning me as champion, "District 5, meet your male tribute!" I notice how nervous she looks and note the fact that she doesn't let me near the microphone, not even bothering to ask the usual nonsensical questions before hurriedly concluding the ceremony so that Kass and I can be herded away.

* * *

I'm surprised that my family came to see me, but they were all here, all 10 of them. Neither of my parents looks too concerned, which hurts more than I thought it would. My father is looking around the room with interest, taking in the rich trappings as if imagining his own house decorated like that, he never even looks at me. My mother is busy rocking my newest sibling, 2-month-old Nester, I wonder if she remembers holding me like that all those years ago.

My siblings stand around awkwardly, none of them meeting my eye. Then a wild cry sounds and a blur of brown races toward me. A small figure crashes into me, knocking me back slightly. Small, thin arms wrap around my waist and clutch me tight. I look down and see my little sister Lizbeth burying her face into my side. A sob wracks her small body as I wrap my arms around her, instantly noticing how thin and small she is for a 9-year-old.

I look up and scan my siblings, seeing the gaunt faces and too-loose clothes, trying to remember them all forever. I see 12-year-old Asila with 2-year-old Kessa on her hip, the 10-year-old twins Edwin and Oscar whispering together, and skinny Durin, his eyes more shadowed than any 7-year-old's should be. I even spot Kion standing at the edge of the group, as if unsure if he still fits in with us at age 20.

"Warren?" I almost don't hear it, but I answer to my name, squatting so I can look Lizbeth in the eye as she speaks, "Please don't go. Please…" The pure sorrow in her eyes shatters my heart, I want to tell her that I won't go, but I can't. So instead I just hug her tighter and bury my face into her soft curls, breathing in her familiar scent.

Then my father is tugging Lizbeth away, sternly telling her to let me go. She clings to my hand for a moment longer, capturing my gaze in her wide, green eyes, "Please live," she whispers as she loosens her grip on my hand and lets our father pull her away with the rest of my family.

A lump rises in my throat as I look around the room that had been so full only moments ago.

* * *

My time in the capitol passes in flashes. I feel as though it's all a dream, something unreal, but the nights when Kass and I sneak out to lie on the roof and talk are real. We speak of everything and nothing. We talk about how much we hate the Capitol, Kass's healing head wound, training, family, and the upcoming Hunger Games.

The hours that pass on that roof are special, magical almost. A chance for Kass and I to pretend that nothing unusual is going on, if I close my eyes I can almost imagine that we're still in District 5, in our room talking as I lie in bed and Kass uses me as a human pillow.

But all good things come to an end and soon training assessments roll around. I jokingly tell Kass not to follow Katniss's footsteps too closely as I leave to take my assessment. It goes horribly, it's clear that my skill with any weapon is abysmal at best, other than a club, you can't mess up technique when using a club because there's practically no technique. I leave with a feeling of disappointment in my stomach and a sense that I could've done better if I had just _tried_.

That night the scores are publicized. I'm not surprised when a 6 flashes beside my picture, fitting, for the effort I put into trying. Kass's score is more interesting, an 11, tying a career for the highest score. Our mentors and Liaria cheer and congratulate Kass, but she ignors them, staring at the score as if it offends her.

* * *

If my time in the Capitol had been a dream, then the cannon at the start of the Hunger Games is my wake up call. The sound sends terror racing through my mind and my legs respond, taking me away from the cornucopia sitting in a pit and into the surrounding woods.

The terror never leaves me throughout the day and haunts me well into the night, refusing to let me sleep for fear of getting my throat slit in the night. My nerves are frayed, my eyes burning from exhaustion when I stumble into a clearing and find my sister. She doesn't see me so I stay crouched in the shadows, watching her as she glances at the slightly cloudy sky periodically. I've almost fallen asleep when she stands, her face now bright with the glow of moonlight.

I see her tapping a small knife against her thigh, almost as if she's nervous about something. She takes a deep breath, "Hey Capitol," she glares up at the hologram sky that had displayed the faces of dead tributes earlier and speaks, "Get your cameras over here, you'll want to see, or hear, this."

I want to jump out of the bushes and yell at her, to shake her until she finally sees that she needs to stop with her reckless behavior. "Listen, I'm tired of this stupid game, and this nightmare of a world that I've been living in. I don't want to play your game and I won't be your entertainment, we're all real people in here, this isn't just pretend."

Kass' voice softens slightly, sounding more hollow, "I just watched a little girl get stabbed and die, she couldn't have been older than 13. She would've had her whole life ahead of her, a loving family, a job, a lover maybe, but she's dead now, and nothing can change that."

The melancholy air around her evaporates in seconds as her eyes flash, momentarily filled with fear before glowing with defiance, "Well guess what? I'm done playing your games, and if you want to watch kids kill each other for entertainment, then shame on you, but I won't play your sick games!"

Time slows around me as I watch my sister raise the knife she was tapping on her leg to her neck. I lunge out of the bushes, a scream ripping itself out of my mouth, "KASS!"

I'm too late, the blade cuts neatly through her neck and she falls, blood gushing from the wound.

I drop to my knees beside her, gather her in my arms and sob, "Why did you do it?" I wail as I desperately press my hands to her neck, trying to stop the bleeding, trying to keep the life from pouring out of my sister.

Her eyes are calm, as she grips my arm weakly, "I-I wouldn't le-let m-myself b-be part o-of their game," she coughs out, blood bubbling out of her mouth as she speaks, "I-I'm ready— r-ready to go."

"No!" I hiss furiously, blinking away the tears that threaten to fall, "I'm not letting you die!" I press my hands to the wound harder, but the blood won't stop, it keeps flowing, coating my hands red and dripping down my sister's neck to form puddles on the forest floor.

Kass smiles at me, a fond look in her eyes, "I'm go-gonna miss y-you," she raises her hand from my arm to my cheek, stroking it lightly and leaving smears of blood behind. Then she lets her arms drop back down to her side and turns her gaze up to the stars.

"Kass?" my voice sounds shaky to my own ears, I look at my sister's face and see that her eyes have glazed over, staring sightlessly at the night sky. A low keening fills my ears as I repeat my sister's name over and over again, wanting her to blink and look up at me with a grin, laughing at me for being so worried.

A cannon fires instead.

* * *

**A/N Well... there's your daily dose of death. I'm sorry that it's been so long since an update, Silver's chapter isn't done yet so I'm back to writing shorts until she finishes. The next chapter will be from Kalid's pov and I'll try to write something less depressing and more fluffy, but I hate fluff so... Anyhow, please be patient with us, we're trying to balance writing this with school and we just can't upload on a normal schedule sometimes. Expect the next short to be out by the end of the week! **


End file.
